Auslly and Raura oneshots!
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: Auslly and Raura oneshots requested by YOU!
1. Maia or Raura?

**I do not own anything **

**Raura oneshot requested by Astrawberry11 **

**My first dirty oneshot so don't judge :P **

* * *

Laura was packing her handbag in her dressing room after a long day of rehearsal. She had to stay back late to re-do a scene on her own while everyone else got to leave.

While gathering her things she heard Ross' name on the TV so she turned it up.

Smiling when she saw him flip his dirty blonde hair she turned up the volume and sat on her couch. Ross was at another interview, and it was on the Ellen show this time. Ross and Laura had always watched the show and admired Ellen so much, he was so lucky to be talking to her tonight!

_"Ross Lynch everybody! Take a seat" Ellen offered the free chair to him. _

_"It's so awesome to be on your show tonight, my co-star and I are always watching it" he shook Ellen's hand. _

_"So Ross, you are quite the busy man; your band just got off tour, Austin and Ally and lets not forget your latest movie; Teen Beach Movie! I absolutely loved it! You and Maia are really close eh?" _

_"Well yeah, I remember when we first met we had heaps in common and I love her Australian accent!" _

_"My wife, Portia, is from Australia actually so I guess we both have an Aussie in our life" Ellen nudged his arm with a wink. Ross blushed and laughed with her. _

Laura cringed with jealousy that Ellen was suggesting that.

_"I watched Teen Beach Movie when it came out on Disney Channel and I was so dissapointed that Mack and Brady didn't even kiss ONCE!"_

Laura for one was actually _very _happy about that. Suddenly she wasn't liking The Ellen's show.

_"Was there any off-set romance between you and Maia?" Ellen winked at him. _

_"Nah, Maia and I are close but not THAT close. And I think a lot of people were sad that the main characters in the movie didn't kiss"_

_"Hm, well at the moment we are having a live poll online; Raura or Raia? We have 40% Raura and 60% Rair, what are your thoughts on that?" _

"Wait a minute? More people ship Raia than Raura? No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening" Laura thought. "MAIA HAS A BOYFRIEND! And as far as I'm concerned I've known Ross longer!"

_"That's actually kind of surprising coz I'm always on Austin and Ally with Laura. Yeah, definitely didn't expect that" Ross had a shocked look on his face. _

_"Well that's all we have time for tonight, but thank you so much for joining us Ross!" the crowd cheered. _

Laura turned off the TV and furiously threw it across her dressing room. She broke down in tears and cried in her pillow.

* * *

Laura had been crying in her dressing room for who knows how long when she heard a door unlock and the light switch on.

Laura sat up and looked at the door that had opened and Ross stood there with his hands up in surrender "oh hey Laur, what are you still doing here?" he set his jacket down.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he sat beside her on the couch but she moved over and ignored him.

Ross pulled the hair covering her face and made puppy eyes at her "pweez Lauwa, pweeeeez?" his eyelashes fluttered.

"ENOUGH! ROSS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Laura snapped at him.

"Laura? What's up with you? You barely talk to me anymore. Have I done something wrong?" his voice lowered into concern.

"I can't believe you! Turning up here and having NO idea what you did wrong!" Laura stood up to grab her handbag from her bench and heading to the door. "Laura wait!" Ross pulled her wrist back.

"Laura, tell me what I did" He looked her dead in the eyes.

"You really wanna know?" Laura had tears in her eyes and her voice sounded pained. Ross nodded.

"When was the last time you and I hung out on weekends or after rehearsals? 3 weeks ago and that was when we saw each other at our favourite Frozen Yoghurt shop. Ever since Teen Beach Movie all you ever do is hang out with Maia and talk about her every day! Even when we saw each other you were with her! I'm jealous okay! When I saw you on the Ellen show tonight it was Maia this Maia that, and now with all the time you're both spending together our fans want Raia to happen more than Raura!"

Ross was speechless with Laura's weeping sobs and screams.

"And you know what's worse? When you think you have a chance and when you build yourself enough courage, you've been replaced. Sorry Ross, I quit"

Laura wiped her hand under her cheek and walked down the hallway. Ross hung his head in shame, he didn't realise he'd been Rejecting Laura so much to spend time with Maia. Laura stopped and unlocked the glass door leaving the car park when she felt Ross spin her around from behind.

"Ross- mmmph"

Ross had his hand on her waist and their lips met. The kiss had to have been at least a minute before he pulled off

"Laur, I'm really sorry we haven't been hanging out as much. But before you leave, I at least wanted you to know how I feel... I love you"

Laura pulled a smile on her face "I feel the same way" her arms looped behind his neck and they were kissing more _passionate. _Their heads moved in sync deepening it.

Ross groaned when his back hit the wall and they travelled back down the halls. Ross leant against his Dressing Room door with Laura's body against his. His hands ran down to her thighs and he lifted her up onto his waist.

Laura sighed in pleasure when her womanhood slightly brushed against his growing erection. She fiddled with the door knob and Ross walked backwards inside before pushing her against the closed door. They both made loud moaning noises with the feel of their tongues battling for dominance.

"Laur" Ross panted when Laura started sucking on the side of his neck.

"Laur, if we don't stop now I won't be able too later"

Laura seductively slid down from his waist, her womanhood slightly lingering on his leg to feed the dull ache. Ross through his head back in pleasure with a hiss. Now she's just teasing him.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop" she whispered then pushed him backwards onto the couch. Laura sat straddling on top of Ross and they furiously kisses with passion and want.

"Ross, I want you so bad" Laura's husky tone turned on Ross so much he flipped her over onto her back with him on top.

He pulled her shirt off "then I won't hold back"

His head ducked down and he started trailing kisses down from her chest to the hem of her jeans. Laura irritatedly took off Ross' shirt and her nails traced down the spine of his back, earning her a shiver and a groan. She liked that.

She did it again except lower, around the tops of his jeans and Ross groaned again "stop teasing"

Laura giggled "have it your way" she full on cupped his length through his jeans and Ross' eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Let me take care of you"

This turned Ross on so much. Oh the effect Laura had over him.

Both of them continued kissing as Laura fiddled with the fly and button of his jeans. Ross sat himself up on his knees, pulling Laura up with him then fell onto his back.

Laura was in her matching underwear set; a navy blue and black laced pair from Victoria's Secret. She teased Ross through the thin layer of material over him and her fingers played with the elastic hems of his boxers.

I slid them off painfully slow as I pecked under his belly button teasingly.

"Urghh, Laurraaaaaaa" Ross whined.

"Easy tiger" she whispered in a low sexy tone "you'll get what you want"

* * *

Laura and Ross were asleep on the couch in each others arms... naked I might add. A thin sheet from the closet was over them and the couch cushions had wet and sticky stains from last night's "activities"

"Morning sleepy head" Laura smiled staring face-to-face

"Morning beautiful" their lips pecked slightly. There were hickeys all over them but mainly Laura. No amount of makeup could hide those beauty marks.

"Ross, buddy you in here- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Riker called out with a scream. There were screams coming from the others behind him.

Ross and Laura screamed and ducked under the sheet. With all the screaming it caught the attention of more set workers and a few people from the office.

Riker had slammed the door shut after witnessing such a disturbing sight... for him anyway.

Ross facepalmed and Laura was fighting back a laugh "did you see their faces?"

Ross snickered and laughed with her. Both of them stood up and picked up the clothes thrown around the room. Ross bent over and handed Laura her bra "that's going to be hard to clean out" Ross laughed.

After they were both dressed it was time to face the music... coming onto the set.

Ross' family, and Ratliff, were leaning on the walls down the hall with a grin that meant I-knew-it-would-happen.

"So... you got something to say after what we just saw?" Rydel crossed her arms.

"It was fun..." Ross smiled down to Laura beside him with their hands together.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Rocky rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Okay well, I wasn't exactly comfortable writing out the whole sex scene so I just cut it to there :) **


	2. Club Can't Handle Me

**I do not own anything **

**Rated: M **

**If you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Austin's POV -

"Okay so I was thinking of something like this" I played a sweet tune on the piano. Ally and I were in the practise room working on the newest song for the Miami heat next week. I was psyched for it! 5 male and female top rising singers are chosen to compete against each other with an original song and the winner gets a FREE record deal including one song featuring Shiny Money! I hope he's forgiven Dez and Trish after dropping him on stage...

"That goes perfect with these lyrics" Ally flipped a few pages back to some lyrics she scribbled out.

After adding in the notes to the song Ally grabbed my wrist and her eyes widened at the time "shit I'm late!" she hurried and grabbed her coat off the rack. "Um, see you tomorrow Austin. Don't forget to lock up" Ally called and ran out the door.

That's been happening a lot lately. She's always in a hurry to be somewhere at this time. The Miami Heat is next week and at this rate we won't have a new song in time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the back of my head. I go crazy whenever I'm around her and all I want to do is spend more time together. But nothing seems to be different. She's busy working all day and I have 20 minutes after the mall closes with her to write a song and then she's gone again to be somewhere else.

At first I assumed Trish had something to do with it, but she won't say anything.

Dez is the only person who knows that I like Ally, he found out when he tricked me into confessing it. But I'm thankful that he helped me realise my feelings for her.

I called Dez "hey buddy" he answered cheerfully.

"Hey bro, Ally ditched again, you busy?" I sat back onto the couch.

"Nah man, meet at the arcade in 10?"

"Yep, see you there" I hung up and put it back into my pocket. Whenever Ally ditched I usually turned to Dez so we could hang out, he always knew exactly how to cheer me up.

* * *

"C'mon Trish you have to tell me why she's doing this! The Miami Heat is in 3 days and we haven't even finished the song yet!" I'd been bugging Trish all day and followed her around. She had 2 different jobs in one day; one at the Watch Wear house, modelling watches on her wrist. And the other at Fiona's Flower shop.

"Urgh! Austin stop following me! I can't tell you!" Trish groaned and locked the door to the practise room.

Trish's POV -

"Ally you have to do something, Austin won't leave me alone!" my feet ached from running around the mall to get away from him. I'm the only person who knows why Ally's sneaking off late, it's pretty serious, that's why I can't tell Austin or Dez.

"Trish you know I can't tell" Ally's whiney voice bubbled out of her. She was really desperate for me to keep this a secret.

I rolled my eyes "fine, need help finding an outfit tonight?"

"Yeah, thanks" Ally smiled gratefully and we climbed out of the window to sneak out. Dez and Austin can't see us leaving or they'll follow us to the shop we're going to.

* * *

Austin's POV -

It was late and Ally left early today to get ready for whatever she had on... again. So I figured there's no point on even going to Sonic Boom to work on the song.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up" Dez stood up excitedly staring at his phone "the newest club in Miami, it opened a month ago! We should totally go tonight! Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone and get over Ally"

That sounds... fun, I guess.

- At the club -

"This party is AWESOME!" Dez looked around.

"Um Dez... this is a strip club and bar" I gagged seeing strippers serving drinks to middle aged men.

"Come on dude, my cousin Antonio said it's really awesome here"

"Fine" Dez and I took a seat near the front. A skinny woman in a slutty outfit came over to us and seductively bent over to put my drink down. "Um thanks" I looked away.

The lights dimmed down and people clapped as the stripper went off behind the curtains at the back of the stage. I sunk back into my seat as the announcers deep voice echoed through the microphone.

"Thank you and that was Roxy. And now, you know her, you love her, give it up for your favourite dancer tonight; Kitty!"

There were people wolf whistling loudly behind me and loud roars of clapping. The song _Sweet Spot _by Flo Rida featuring Jennifer Lopez started playing and a leg with fish stockings and high heels poked out behind the curtain.

More wolf whistling... great.

The girl stepped out and she had on a navy blue one piece unbuttoned to show her black laced bra. Her ombré hair was curled out with heavy red lipstick, black shades and a cop hat. She strutted down the cat walk to the pole up the front.

She flicked her leg around the front of the pole and spun herself around, with her head hanging back. She slowed down and gripping tightly with her two hands she pulled her legs up in front of her so she was upside down. My sunglasses fell from the top of my head and sat loosely over my eyes.

"Whooo yeah!" the guy behind me encouraged the dancer. She flipped and spun her back against the pole, slowly sliding down into the splits. Earning her more cheers. This chic is good. She rolled herself flat on her stomach then onto her back, locking her short legs around the pole. She sat up and seductively flipped her curls.

There's something familiar about that hair...

Then the truth was revealed. The pole dancer through her glasses into the performance and I saw her face.

Ally?

This is not possible, this sexy and very _showing _stripper, cannot be the same innocent and adorable Ally that I know. Does she maybe had a twin sister she never told me about?

Nope. The person in front of me is definitely the same Ally Dawson. Dez sat there with his jaw dropped to the floor.

People began throwing money onto the stage and she walked around table over table with people slipping her some cash. She came to our table last and squatted down sexily in front of me. She slid down onto my lap and kissed down my neck. My hands gripped the arms of the chair and groaned.

"Ally" I groaned again when she sucked on a spot. She immediately stopped and snapped her face in front of me. I pulled my sunglasses up and Ally's eyes widened. Now she's caught.

"Austin?" she got off me and nervously back onto the stage. Pretending like nothing was going on she hesitantly went back behind the curtain. "Dude! Go after her" Dez yelled at me over the loud audience.

I got up from my chair and ran around back. The dressing rooms had a few dancers applying makeup and loose robes over them. "Nice job Kitty" a blonde pat Ally on the back. She have them a weak smile and held her head with her hand. I stood at the door way and there were only 2 other people in there. Screw it, I'm going in.

"Ally" I approached her on her seat. She stood up and tied her robe tighter over her outfit. "Austin, what are you doing here?!" she snapped.

"I could ask you the same question"

Ally looked behind me and asked the other two if her and I could have some privacy.

"Austin, you have to promise you won't tell any-"

I cut her off

"Ally answer me, why are you working here?"

She sighed "Sonic Boom is going out of business soon if my dad can't pay for it by the end of June. I've been at that store since my parents bought it when I was young, I don't want to lose it... and this job pays well. My dad doesn't know how I'm getting the money, just that I'm making it at my new job here. I made $300 just tonight"

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" my voice saddened with pain as I held her shoulders.

"Because I'm a pole dancer Austin! It'd be like me finding out you're secretly a male prostitute! Trish only found out because her uncle owns the place and he needed her to attend the bar one night. She saw me and we talked. But I begged her to keep her mouth shut" she head tears falling from her eyes.

My fingers lingered under her chin so she was facing me "Ally, I can't judge you for who you are and what you do. I can help you raise the money with a fundraiser. It kills me to see that you're almost forced into doing this job when you hate it. I'd do anything for you, you're amazing. I think nothing less of you, and I'm not going to lie, that performance tonight that you did was pretty damn sexy" our foreheads were touching and I curled a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

We both laughed a little at my comment... but I'm serious, it wanted to make me take a cold shower at a few points, especially seeing that it was Ally.

"Austin, you're the best. Oh and thank you, I try" she smiled sexily.

We were looking into each others eyes and I leaned in, tilting my head to fit. Her lips were soft and I loved the feeling of them on mine.

It deepened when I nibbled on her bottom lip, making her gasp, that's when I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in. But she moaned into it.

"Hey! You! OUT! Kitty, you're back on in 5 minutes and get this guy out of here!" her boss yelled at the door. Ally broke away with a smirk.

"Actually Mr Hayes, I quit" and she pulled my hand with her out the door.


	3. Good Girl Gone Bad

**I do not own anything **

**Rated: PG **

**Title: Good Girl Gone Bad**

* * *

**Fifth Grade:**

"Okay class, DODGEBALL TIME!" the class roars with cheers and runs outside the classroom with their hats on. Ally drags at the back too focused on her book.

She runs into somebody and they both fall down. "Ouch, sorry, are you alright?" Ally asked politely. If there's one thing her mother taught her, it was manners.

"That's okay. You?" the blonde boy helps her up.

Ally got to her feet and brushed herself off. Her book was on the ground and got a bit of dirt on it which she quickly blew off "you're Ally right? I'm Austin" he reaches his hand out.

She shook it and nodded "yep that's me"

"I've seen you around before, but we never talk coz you're always reading your book in the library" Austin blushes.

"I like reading" was all 10-year old Ally could say.

"Want to skip dodge ball?" he smirked.

Ally never cared much for sport and everyone had already begun the game. She nodded hesitantly went with him to hide under the stands until the lesson was over.

* * *

**6th Grade: **

"C'mon Ally we'll be late!" since last year when Austin and Ally met, they've been the best of friends.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand as they ran across the parking lot and through the mall as fast as they could. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Ally yelled from behind him.

Both of them got to school early that morning and Austin had convinced her to come with him across the road to the mall and get a bunch of lollies with the pocket money he snuck. But now they were running late for school...

They both panted when they reached the school grounds on the oval. "Quick the bell's about to go" Ally kept on running to make it to class before the teacher did. Ally has always been the goody-two-shoes type and never has once been away from school or late, and she wasn't about to change that because Austin and her went shopping for junk food before school.

They both hung their school bags on the bag racks and into the classroom, practically throwing themselves at their seats. The teacher just came in with a fresh coffee stain on her white shirt "sorry I'm late class, I had an accident with my coffee" the teacher sighed.

Austin and Ally smirked at each other thinking the same thing; _that was close. _

* * *

**7th Grade: **

"Austin, I don't know if this is a good idea" Ally warned him with a harsh tone.

"Please, my mum will never know. We won't get in trouble" Austin took hold of her hand and slowly pulled her out the door of his house.

Ally was sleeping over at Austin's and his mum had to leave for work with an emergency, obviously leaving Ally in charge being more responsible than Austin.

"But what if she comes home early and sees that we're not here? I'll never be allowed to come over again" Ally was hesitant to leave with him.

"She said she'll be back in 4 hours, we'll barely even be gone for 2"

She took in a deep breath and nodded. A wide smile stretched onto his face and they were running out of Austin's house to go to the new arcade that's opened at the mall.

Ally and Austin were laughing their heads off with the amount of fun and sugar they were having. "Come on, one more!" Ally encouraged Austin. He aimed then shot the plastic ball straight into the moving hoop. Both of them cheered and hugged each other.

"What prize?" the man asked. Austin smirked and pointed to a giant fluffy bear and gave it to Ally. "Really?" Ally smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, really" he gave her a warm hearted smile back.

* * *

**8th Grade: **

"Okay everyone stick together and stay on the track" the teacher called out the front of all the students.

It was their first High School camp together and both were really stoked... except for the daily hike. Austin groaned as they continued walking up a hill with a dirt path between trees and bushes.

"Too. Hot" Ally whined behind him, trying to get even a single drop out of her empty drink bottle.

"This really sucks" they both agreed with a roll of their eyes.

They were hanging around the back and pushing themselves up a hill "hey Ally look, there's the cabins down there" Austin pointed through the trees. "Oh yeah, god I miss the air conditioning" she sighed.

Austin grinned madly with an idea "no, no, no, no way" Ally warned knowing what he was thinking. "Oh come on Ally, the teachers won't even know. There are 4 other classes here, that's almost 80 students"

She crossed her arms and thought... "fine" she huffed. Both of them checked for the group and they were walking around the corner. All clear. Sneakily they took a shortcut through the trees.

They came to the opening and ran into their cabin together. "Oh my god air conditioning!" Ally let herself fall onto her bottom bunk. Austin fell beside her "you got that right" he huffed with exhaustion.

Puberty was _very _kind to Austin, he was really tall and had the best body. Oh how he always convinced her into doing something rebellious, he just had that kind of power over her. Both of them faced each other just looking into their eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yeah"

"I- I think I like you" he breathed out with confidence.

"I think I like you too"

Austin's eyes fluttered from hers to her lips as their heads leaned in. Their lips locked and moved carefully together like their mouths were the most fragile think ever.

It felt like forever in their little dream state but eventually they pulled back. Ally bit down onto her lip as the buzz continued to linger on her lips. "Wow"

* * *

**10th Grade **

Nothing happened after the 8th grade... they were just _closer. _But not dating. It was almost weird.

"Hey Alls" Austin came up to Ally's locker.

"Hey Austin, did you hear about prom?"

"Yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you about that" his voice cracked a bit in the process.

"Really?" Ally's locker closed and she cuddled her text books into her chest.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go, it'll be fun" he said with a hopefull smile.

"Seriously? That sounds great!" her voice peeped with happiness.

Austin smiled with relief that he got an even better answer than hoped for. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday" he winked before going to his next class.

- Prom -

Ally and Austin were dancing to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and laughing as he spun her around to the up beat music. "Whoo!" she screamed, having the best time of her life.

Ally had on a sapphire blue dress that was mid-thigh, strapless and had a silver belt around her waist. Her Ombré hair curled at her shoulders with her makeup done beautifully. Austin was in black skinny jeans, a purple shirt and black vest. He was never one for dressing up but Ally didn't mind, she liked him that way.

She'd already decided at her wedding her husband was going to wear vans, not those pointy dress shoes that look awful.

Everyone clapped at the end of the song as the song switched. "I love this song" Ally roared to Austin above the noisy crowd. Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert started to echo through the room and both of them started dancing again.

Something was different in how they danced in this song than the other one. Ally had a look of want in her eyes and bit her lip seductively through it. She held a hand onto his chest, standing on the side of him and raised her knee in front of him. But he wasn't complaining at all.

Both panted at the end, posing in a dip.

Ally grabbed Austin's hand and they ran out of the gym where the prom was being held. She held her high heels as they ran through the halls. Making a few turns laughing with each stumble. They settled near the end of the hall on a different floor with Ally against the wall and Austin's forehead against hers.

"Remember 8th grade camp?" Austin whispered in her ear.

"Mmhm" Ally hummed.

"My feelings still haven't changed"

Ally tugged his collar and pulled his lips forcefully onto hers. It was different to their kiss in 8th grade, this one was more... needy and filled with passion and lust.

Austin's hand fiddled with the handle of the classroom and pushed her inside. She backed up against the teachers desk and she let out a moan when he slid his tongue in her mouth.

Austin's hand travelled lower from her waist, exploring all her curves.

She sat down on the edge of the desk with Austin between her legs and they both leaned back. Ally's hands found their way under Austin's shirt and she felt those abs she'd only seen under a tight shirt, always desperately wanting to know how they'd feel under her fingers.

They heard chatter in the halls and sprang apart. Crap.

The footsteps stopped out the front of the room and Austin and Ally hurried into the supply closet. It was Principal Damian and the head of Science Department Mrs Reefs. "They're in the supply closet" Mrs Reefs let out. Ally held her breath pressed against Austin in the tiny closet. Surely they were caught.

Austin shuffled back and pulled Ally with him. One of the doors opened and Mrs Reefs old wrinkly hands and red painted nails reached in and pulled out one of the laminated Human Body posters. The door closed again and the room was dead silent with only the sound of footsteps leading away from the class in the halls.

* * *

**12th Grade, Senior Year**

Austin and Ally were leaned against the school lockers kissing. There was a few minutes before the bell and they had no time to waste. It was that one day of the week when they had no classes together. After Prom they became the "it" couple.

"Mr Moon, Miss Dawson" Principal Damian coughed behind them. Both of them smiled and stood beside each other. "Sorry" they both mumbled.

When the principal walked away he faced her and their hands intertwined together "you know... my family is away for an entire week in Vegas for a wedding. I was thinking you could come over" Austin whispered seductively.

Ally bit her lip, teasing him. She knows that it's one of his weaknesses.

"Sounds great, I'll meet you after school in the parking lot, then we can go over"

the bell rang and they kissed goodbye.

- After school -

"Hey babe" Austin greeted his girlfriend with a kiss when she approached his car.

"Hey baby" Ally got into the passengers seat.

Austin and Ally sat in the dark watching Friends With Benefits, snuggled up together on Austin's couch.

It came to a scene that got pretty steamy and Ally let out a moan when she felt Austin leaving trails of kisses on her neck. "Babe, stop teasing"

He smirked then kissed her on the lips.

Lets just say that it got pretty heated when things were taken upstairs...

* * *

**Age 20**

Ally looked down smiling at Austin's black vans. Exactly how she wanted it.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced.

Ally's arms wrapped around Austin's neck and they kissed for a few seconds. Running down the isle with the cheers of both their family and friends.

It was sunset and Ally was walking along the empty beach hand-in-hand with her new Husband.

She giggled when the cold water splashed at her legs and both her and Austin ran through the shallow waves laughing like they always did.

Austin lied onto his back and pulled Ally down on top of them. "Ally Marie Moon, I like the sound of that" he smirked holding his hands firmly on her waist.

"Me too. And you know what? I'm glad I'm now Mrs Moon, you're the only one I want to be with. You're the one I truly love and trust with my life. I'd do anything to be with you. And back in the 8th grade when we shared our first kiss... I knew that you were the one" Ally kissed him.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you back then. And back at prom when we had our little session in the science classroom, I felt it too. Being with you after that was the best thing of my life, and when we made love I decided that you were the one I wanted to marry, have kids and grow old with"

* * *

**Age 24**

Ally screamed with excitement running down the stairs to Austin who just walked in the door. She jumped up onto his waist in her little denim shorts and white singlet. "Whoa, hey beautiful" Austin kissed her.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Ally yelled.

Austin's face lit up with happiness and they both screamed out in joy. "We're gonna have a baby!"

* * *

**Age 28 **

"Mommy! Daddy!" 4-year-old Alexis came into her parents room early morning with a pout.

Austin pulled her up onto the bed and sat her between him and Ally "what's wrong beautiful?"

"I had a scary dream" a tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged them for support.

"Aww baby, it's alright. You're safe now with us" Ally hugged their beautiful blonde child in her arms.

Ally and Austin looked at each other lovingly.

* * *

Austin had always managed to talk her into the most ridiculous things, but he had that kind of power over her. I'm sure in the 5th grade they never thought their friendship would turn into having a child together and growing old.

**Review any requests :)**


	4. Teach Me How To Kiss?

**I do not own anything**

**READ THIS FIRST **

**Rating: PG **

**Title: You Can Only Teach Me One Thing**

**Plot: Austin's having trouble finding inspiration for his newest song that's different to what he usually writes (Adam Lambert For Your Entertainment) and Ally is asked out by Dallas but she has no idea how to kiss a guy. She seeks out Austin for help and he helps her out. After Ally's kiss with Dallas later, she's disappointed that she didn't get as much feel as she did with Austin... then it struck her... she likes Austin, not Dallas. After a heated make out session in the practise room Austin has found plenty of Inspiration to finish his song.**

**Rated: M **

* * *

Austin's POV -

I was sitting on the piano bench scribbling in my song journal. This thing is great!

_So Hot  
__Out the box  
__can you pick up the pace?  
__Turn it up  
__heat it up  
__I need to be entertained  
__Push the limit  
__are you with it?  
__Baby don't be afraid  
__Ima hurt ya' real good, baby_

_Lets go  
__It's my show  
__Baby do what I say  
__don't trip off the glitz  
__that I'm gonna display  
__I told ya  
__I'm gonna hold ya down until you're amazed  
__give it to ya' til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start  
__Once I'm in I own your heart  
__There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
__So hold on til it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
__Can you handle what I'm bout' to do?  
Coz it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
_

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
Ya' thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

I can't seem to think of anything else after this. I can't find any inspiration.

I sighed and set it down in front of me. The practise room door opened and Ally came in looking more frustrated than usual. I wonder if it's because she found out I was the one who used the violin to shoot bows...

"You okay?" I asked with concern and a hint of innocents.

"I need your help Austin... Dallas asked me out" she looked at me seriously

"Not seeing the problem here Alls..." I shook my head.

"He was leaning in to kiss me, but I got nervous, kissed his cheek instead and walked away embarrassed. I-I don't even know how to kiss a guy. If I'm going to kiss Dallas I want it to be good" she sat down on the piano bench beside me.

"Well it depends if you're ready or not, do you actually _want _to kiss Dallas?"

"Well yeah, I just don't want to be a disappointment when he tries kissing me again tonight on our date... that's why I need your help" she took a deep breath in and continued.

"I need you to teach me how to kiss..." she muttered quickly.

"Don't you want your first kiss to be with Dallas though? That'd make more sense wouldn't it?" I shrugged.

"I want my first kiss with _Dallas _to be special. But I need to learn how to kiss first"

I guess that makes sense. I sighed and then smiled at her "sure"

She scooted a little closer to me and my hand cupped her soft cheeks first. Her lips brushed on mine and she took a deep breath to be ready. She took confidence in it and closed the gap. Our lips lingered together for a little then started to move.

The room was silent and all you could here was our breathing and lips smacking. She deepened it and pulled her arms around my neck. My legs were now one each side of the bench facing her and my hands had lowered to her skinny waist. Small zaps of electricity sparked between us and I wanted more.

Slightly nipping down onto her bottom lip she opened her mouth wider, granting access for my tongue. A small moan escaped her mouth and I chucked into the kiss. When our tongues danced together she moaned again and I pulled her onto my lap. She was pretty much straddling me now.

Ally's fingers combed through my blonde hair and I groaned out.

We pulled away and rested out foreheads against each other out of breath.

Ally then cleared her throat and awkwardly shuffled off "um, thanks... for everything"

I could tell after that moment she was nervous, so she hurried out of the Practise room.

* * *

Ally's POV -

"You look pretty tonight" Dallas smiled at her politely across the table.

"Thanks, you too"

Wait what? Stupid! Stupid! Ally mentally face palmed herself as they sat in awkward silence.

Cassidy came up to the table and smiled at Ally "Ally right? Austin's friend? Sorry bout' rejecting him" she sung beautifully.

"Um yeah and that's alright. How was your tour" I was thankful Cassidy came up, otherwise it'd be even more silence.

"It was great, it was fine, we performed lots of times. Can I offer garlic bread? Extra sauce, brown or red?" Cassidy sang again, obviously meaning brown or red by BBQ or Tomato sauce.

"Um, garlic bread thanks" Dallas smiled at her.

Urgh, I can't eat that, it'll ruin our kiss later!

As Cassidy walked away in her heels I caught Dallas staring at her eyes. I huffed rolling my eyes.

"She was good wasn't she?" I tried to make conversation.

"Meh, I guess. I've never really been into music" he shrugged down into his chair.

What?

How can someone NOT like music?!

"So... how's work?"

"I quit my job at the cell phone accessory cart and got a new one at the libary, coz my mum's the libarian"

I cringed when he said "libary" and "libarian".

"You mean library?" I hinted to him with gritted teeth.

"That's what I said, Libary" he knotted his eyebrows together. Oh thank god the food's here!

As soon as Cassidy came down with a basket of garlic bread Dallas grabbed two and shoved his face into them.

That. It. SO. Disgusting

The rest of the night was horrid with Dallas' bad manners. He blew bubbles in his drink with his straw for crying out loud! He's 16 years old, not 6!

And let's not forget chewing with his mouth OPEN! The family beside us kept looking over at Dallas making chewing noises. The little girl looked at me and shook her head. She had better manners than Dallas and she only looked at least 9 years old! Could this date get any worse?

Dallas walked me out into my car with one arm over behind my shoulders. Ew, what kind of aftershave does he have on?

"Well... this was fun" we came to a stop at my car.

"Yeah"

His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips as he leaned down. He kissed me on the lips but it just didn't feel right. Am I missing something here? Where are the fireworks? The sparks?

It was an okay kiss but I just didn't feel it.

"Well, good night" I awkwardly said and climbed into the drivers seat of my car.

* * *

Austin's POV -

Urgh! It's been like 5 hours and I still can't find any inspiration to my new song.

Ally came in the practice room "hey, what are you still doing here? It's late?"

I sighed "still working on my song. How was the date?"

She wasn't smiling. She just sat down beside me with a long sigh "okay, it was _horrible_"

"What about the kiss?"

She looked down blushing "the kiss?" she continued "I-I didn't feel anything, and that's why it's totally embarrassing"

she looked away from me. "How is it embarrassing?"

"Because... I felt something with you" she mumbled. What?

"I thought it was nothing, then when I didn't feel anything in Dallas' kiss I realised that I was expecting the sparks and fireworks in the wrong person... when really it was you"

She pulled a smirk still looking down at her knees. "Ally look at me" I whispered. She hesitantly craned her neck and faced my face. Our foreheads were touching and her lips brushed against mine taking steady breaths. I pulled at her waist and onto my lap like before.

"I feel them too" I whispered then closed the gap in a passionate and heated kiss.

Austin gripped onto my thighs with his large hands and stood up from the piano bench, walking over to the couch in front of the wall. I straddled on top of him and my fingers played around with his tight white shirt. I nipped his bottom lip, making his hips jerk upwards. He groaned at the contact. Smirking it gave me an idea.

I started grinding on him, earning myself another groan. "Urgh, Ally. Now you're just doing it on purpose" he mumbled into the kiss.

I smiled accomplished and kissed on his neck, hitting a sweet spot.

He flipped us over and now he was on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. "Your turn"


	5. You Want Us To WHAT?

**I do not own anything**

**READ THIS FIRST **

**Rating: PG **

**Title: You Want Us To WHAT?**

**Couple: RAURA**

**Plot: Ross and Laura are called up to see the manager of Austin And Ally with a proposition. An Auslly kiss. At first Laura and Ross aren't sure then they go discuss it in their dressing room. It's settled that they'll try kiss and if they can make it not weird they'll agree. So when they kiss in the dressing room things get steamy. It's a pretty clear answer after they're done. **

**Rated: M **

* * *

"Ross and Laura, please come to my office right away" the loud speaker went off.

Ross looked at Laura in their dressing room and shrugged as they both went up. They stopped at their managers door and knocked on the glass.

"Take a seat you two" their manager, Mitch, gestured to the matching pair of cushioned seats in front of his desk.

"Is there a problem Mr Thompson?" Laura sat down with one knee over the other.

"No, actually it's good news" he stared at an un-even pencil in his pencil box on the corner of his desk.

"Austin and Ally is taking off and we're now the biggest show on Disney Channel. To keep it's place we have an idea that will send rates straight through the roof... we plan on having an Auslly kiss" his fingers intertwined together seriously.

Ross' eyes widened "you mean? Laur and I will kiss on camera?"

"That's exactly what it is" he had a huge grin on his face.

Laura and Ross looked at each other nervously "I don't know sir... Ross and I are so close... as friends" Laura covered up.

Mitch sighed "you can both go now, I'll need an answer by tomorrow morning"

Ross and Laura nodded getting up from their seats and back in the hallways.

Laura opened the door to her and Ross' dressing room and they both sunk down onto the couch with a huff "so, what do you think about it?" Laura sighed.

"Well I guess it's not so bad, it's only one kiss" Ross shrugged.

"But what about us? Like, there's going to be more than one take you know and then later it'll just be weird. Oh look there's Ross, we kissed" It was hard to explain. "What happens to our friendship? You can't exactly forget your first kiss"

Ross' eyes widened "you haven't even had your first kiss?"

Laura blushed "I- I never had a boyfriend"

Ross sighed "I say we do it, but if it makes you feel better, we could just you know um- try it out first. If it works then great, we can do the Auslly kiss. But if you're not comfortable with it we blow it off and think nothing of it"

Laura nodded. Both of them shuffled to face each other "okay" Ross leaned forward and cupped Laura's face.

"Wait" Laura flinched "how are we doing this? What if on the show it's more than just a peck?"

"Then we do a decent kiss and if it's anything less than that on the show, you'll be ready"

"I guess that makes sense" Laura took a deep breath and leaned in again. They stayed still just a centimetre apart and Ross started to feel the pressure.

1...

2...

3

Ross closed the gap and kissed Laura on the lips. They moved slowly without breaking. The suction between their lips broke when they took another small breath and continued, making it deeper. Ross' head turned to the side and he now had more access to her mouth. It felt... nice. No that's not even a word to describe it. It was magical, beautiful... perfect. Like the perfect kiss scenes you see in the cheesy love movies.

Laura couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a moan and started letting her back fall and lean on the arm of the couch with Ross on top of her. He giggled and deepened it anymore, loving the feeling of their lips working together.

When he nibbled down on her bottom lip she shrieked into the kiss and jerked her hips up into his groin region. Just the slightest contact fuelled the coils in their stomachs that just begged for attention. Her jeans only had to brush onto his to make him make the delicious groaning noise that turned Laura on.

"Ross" she whispered, coming out huskier than she intended too.

She pushed him onto the other end of the couch so she was now on top straddling him. His hands gripped onto her hips as his fingers traced around in circles. This wasn't a practise for the Austin and Ally kiss. It started out that way... but after the first moan, by then it had already become a Ross and Laura kiss. Just them, hungry for each other and no cameras around. It was the blossoming of Raura.

Laura fingered with the button of his shirt and with only 3 to go she got annoyed with the lack of speed and just ripped it open. A few buttons ripped off but Ross didn't care, as long as his shirt was off.

"Mmm, Laura" Ross groaned in pleasure when her nails lingered across his skin. Their tongues met and both of them made delicious sounds.

Feeling confident Laura placed her palms on his chest, still not breaking the kiss as Ross sat up, and rocked herself back and forth. Grinding their lower parts together. Suddenly Ross' jeans just got a lot tighter...

Laura giggled feeling something underneath poke her. "Oops, did I do that"

Ross smiled "sorry, but I get excited when I'm around you" his voice was husky and sexy. Laura bit her bottom lip and then sucked at Ross' neck.

He pulled the back of her shirt over her head and just helped her rock onto him. "Oh my god, Laur" Ross whimpered, feeling his pants getting a little damp.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Ross? Laura? You've been in there for almost an hour! You're late on set!" A voice called from behind the door.

"Shit" Laura cursed and got off Ross with a smirk.

Laura got her shirt back on and she felt Ross hug her from behind "we'll finish this later"

Laura giggled "you might want to change your jeans, you can't go on camera like that" she whispered in his ear, talking about the visible stains by his crutch.

"So, we doing the Auslly kiss?" Ross winked.

"I think you know the answer"


	6. Kissing Booth

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: Auslly**

**Title: Kissing Booth **

**Rated: PG**

**Request: Scene from _She's The Man_ changed to A&A**

**Plot: Austin goes to the kissing booth to finally kiss the girl he likes, Cassidy. But then her shift changes and it's none other than Ally. Awkward. But in the end they just can't get enough. **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Dude Cassidy's on her shift at the kissing booth" Dez pointed to the Kissing Booth tent with a long line of desperate and lonely men.

"I can do this" I started jumping on the spot to get hyped.

"You can do it buddy!" Dez cheered me on and slapped a bill into my hand and I ran off with it to the booth. I can finally kiss Cassidy! God I love carnivals!

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

"What? Why?!" I yelled at my mother who was being a stubborn bitch at the moment.

Her and Trish's mother organised this Carnival as a fundraiser to donate to the Children's Cancer charity. This means I have to participate. She's made me hang up flyers in Sonic Boom, around the mall and even at school, I slapped a few on random peoples backs and foreheads after it got boring.

We have plenty of staff volunteers running the rides and game booths so I don't see why I need to. Oh right... she's my mom.

"Cassidy can't do it on her own dear and like you said, you hate carnivals, so it'll give you something to do, and maybe a boyfriend" My mother scoffed. She smiled at her next customer letting him in after paying. I just stood behind her with my arms crossed not happy at all. Fuming I set out to find Trish.

"Don't look now but your ex is here" Trish snorted rolling her eyes in the direction of Dallas. He threw his arms up in the air winning the game set up. Urgh, why does he have to be here? Oh right, because I am.

"I have the next shift at the jumping castle. I was watching and a fat kid just got stuck in the entrance and it took 5 adults to pull him out. Now there's a huge rip" we watched the kids bouncing castle being swarmed by 5 year olds. A father was chasing his kid across the grass and dived in the jumping castle behind him. Through the net on the sides you could see him trying his best to keep his balance and falling into the corners. The castle tipped slightly with his weight following a series of annoying squeals, cries and screams.

"I'm never having kids" a shiver went down Trish's back. She's been saying that since she quit her job at the daycare... after she got fired. Don't ask me how that works, it's Trish.

"You think that's bad, I have the next shift at the kissing booth" my face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ew, you win. See ya, I have to go find freckles and keep him out of trouble. Last I saw him he had someone else's kid on one of those child leashes and feeding the little boy ice cream. I wouldn't be surprised if the parent hasn't already bashed his head in and called the police" I laughed and waved at Trish.

I shoved several mints into my mouth walking to the Kissing Booth. Every step closer that I took made me closer and closer, I didn't like it at all. After today I'm probably going to have some sort of KTS; Kissing Transmitted Disease. I bet I'll be lying in hospital with an infected mouth and possibly Mono.

* * *

**Austin's POV -**

Just when it was my go Cassidy stood up from her chair and swapped with another girl. They stopped and talked

"Oh wow, thank god you're here" Cassidy thanked the girl.

Man I just can't catch a break!

"Oh and by the way, that short chubby kid... he's a nose picker" Cassidy mumbled. When she stepped aside my eyes widened as big as hers. Ally?

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she took her seat on the stool. She paused with a huge and cheeky smirk on her face "aww, you were here to kiss Cassidy. Austin I'm so sorry I came at the wrong time" she apologised with a pout.

"It's fine, it is for charity after all" I shrugged with a smile "so uh" I moved forward in the chair "here-here I go" I muttered uncomfortably. I mean, she's my best friend, imagine how'd you feel if you had to kiss yours. "You sure?"

She nodded and put her hand on the back of my neck and mine cupped her cheek. I took a breath as she closed the gap between us. Our lips only lingered for a second or two before I melted into the addictive feeling. She responded kissing back and our lips moved around in sync.

She let out a quiet and gentle moan slipping her tongue in. Oh my god. I just can't get enough. Her lips tasted like peppermint, my second favourite after pancakes. Nothing can top pancakes.

"Um excuse me, Motel's across the street" the kid behind us scoffed. We ignored him and kept on making out. Ally pulled back roughly and I opened my eyes. Dallas had a hand on her shoulder and looked at me dangerously. "Hey! What do you think you're doing making out with my girlfriend?" he towered over me. I stood up with a smirk as I'm taller than him by 2 inches.

Ally rolled her eyes "_ex_ girlfriend, leave him alone Dallas"

"No, I make the call when this relationship is over" He scoffed at Ally.

That's it! I've had it with this guy "Why you son of a-" I punched him square in the jaw. He grabbed onto my shoulders wrestling me off the stage. Dallas was on top of me and punched me in the nose. Ally suddenly jumped on top of Dallas and dragged him off, hitting him repeatedly in the face.

"You bitch" Dallas shoved her off. Ally stood still fuming at him and in a flash her leg swung between Dallas' legs hitting his teeny tiny nuts. Well, at least that's what Ally told me. No, they haven't had sex.

In fact the whole reason Ally broke up with Dallas is because she caught him at a night club with one of the strippers giving him a gobby (Bj) it just so happens I was with her looking for the dirty bastard who ditched their date. I mean how low can you get?

Dallas dropped to his knees cupping his crutch in pain.

"Out of my way" voices emerged from the crowd that had gathered. Ally groaned seeing her and Trish's mother. "There will be NO violence in this carnival! You two, out! Ally this is not lady like at all"

Ally chewed on the broken nail dangling at her finger and spat it on the ground walking to join me out of the carnival hand in hand.

* * *

I sat on my bed spinning a basketball on my finger when Dez jumped through my window. "Hey buddy - What the fuck!" Dez cursed out loud seeing the tampon shoved up my nose.

My jaw hung open... did Dez just swear?

"I ran into Ally's ex. You know these really work" I pulled the string as it slid out my nostril.

"Well what happened?" he sat on my desk chair facing me.

"He kinda saw Ally and I making out at the kissing booth..." I squeaked out.

Dez widened his eyes in shock "You and Ally? But what about Cassidy?"

"Well yeah, that kiss was was just... it was something special. Far better than all of my ex's put together" a smile came on my face.

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- GAH!" Dez fell back when I threw the basketball at his face. "Ow, now my nose is bleeding" he pinched looking up to the ceiling. I chuckled and through him one of she sealed tampons I got from my mom's bathroom.

He stared at it with worry. "I can't believe I'm doing this"


	7. Twin Trouble

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: Auslly**

**Title: Twin Trouble**

**Rated: PG**

**Request: While Austin's on tour Ally finds out she's pregnant. **

**Plot: Austin goes on tour with Dez and Trish leaving Ally behind. But also leaving without knowing Ally's pregnant, and he's the father. It will be a big surprise when he comes back a year later to young twins.**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I had my whole life planned out. I was going to write Austin's songs while maintaining my job at Sonic Boom. Find a perfect boyfriend and eventually settle down. THEN have kids.

You heard correct. I'm a mom.

I stared down at the two newborn twins in my arms thinking to myself. _You may have been mistakes, but you were made with love. _

Obviously the other maker has no idea these babies exist. Austin himself. I know, shocker. He took me to this party about 10 months ago and we got a bit drunk. Next thing I knew I woke up in his bed and left, Austin still doesn't remember anything so this is going to be a big shock for him.

But I honestly don't know what he'll think of him as a dad. I mean c'mon, we're only 17. I'm now the victim of being a teen mom, and soon enough there will be magazines plastered with these twins faces once the truth is out. I can just imagine in.

**Austin Moon, teen dad. Knocked up his partner and left on tour without knowing of her pregnancy. **

It'll ruin him. I mean who wants to be known as the guy who made their best friend pregnant with two accidents?

That was the most excruciating pain I've ever been in. 4 hours stuck in labor and then another hour of childbirth. And now here I am with two gorgeous children.

Avalon Serenity Dawson-Moon and Ashton James Dawson-Moon. Twins.

* * *

Trish is the only person who knows about me being pregnant. She accidentally saw my pregnant belly while FaceTiming. Thank god she was alone and no one else saw. She promised not to say anything to Austin.

1) because I want him to hear it from me

2) he'll cancel his tour and come back

I was finishing up breast feeding Avalon when a FaceTime call from Trish rang on my computer. I sat Avalon and Ashton low on my lap so she couldn't see.

"Hey Trish!" I smiled through the screen.

Her face dropped "Ally... you didn't give your kid up for adoption did you?" she noticed my flat stomach.

I wanted the sex of my kid to be a surprise to me after I've given birth. It was a boy... and then I was told there was another one in there. It was the biggest shock of my life!

I smirked at her cheekily and held up Ashton. Trish gasped. I held up Avalon in my other arm and Trish gasped even louder screaming out "TWINS! Oh my god they're so beautiful"

"And I used the names you picked. Avalon and Ashton" I kissed both my bubbah's chubby cheeks. Avalon made an adorable baby gurgle noise and Trish and I both awed at her. Trish said if the baby was a boy, Ashton, if a girl, Avalon. But since it's both i used both of them! Obviously I wanted some part in the name taking.

Trish picked the first names and their last names are well and clearly Dawson-Moon.

Yeah, they're one of those kids who have both their parents last names. It was like that for me when I was young until I was 5 and my parents decided they should get married.

"What are their middle names?" Trish made faces at the kids. I laughed at their blank reactions.

"Serenity and James" I smiled down at my perfect Angels.

"Hey Trish who are you talking to?" a voice came through the call. That sounds like Austin.

"Nobody" she ended the call quickly before Austin checked the screen. That was a close one. But I can't hide these two forever, Austin, Trish and Dez are all back in one week from tour.

My dad kicked me out of the house when he found out I was pregnant and my Uncle Damian gave me a discount to his apartment building. He even gave me one with a sky-rise. But I obviously when the twins are old enough to start walking and crawling I have to watch the screen door so they don't go out there. Who knows, while I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner one of them could have wandered outside, climbed the furniture and fell of the edge.

Avalon started crying and I stood up carrying them both "aww bubbah, are you tired?" I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and set them down in their crib. They're still too young to be sleeping in the nursery, the Mothering website says the best age is when they're at least 2 months. Well, I still have a few weeks to go.

The twins are only 3 weeks old and cute as ever!

Sitting beside their crib I gently rocked it.

_I'm a little butterfly, _

_spread my colourful wings. _

_Even though I'm small and frail,_

_I can do most anything. _

_Caterpillar in my __cocoon,_

_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon._

_I'm a little butterfly,_

_I can soar through the sky_

_So glad I ended up like this_

_Thanks to metamorphosis. _

_I'm a butterfly, _

_I'm a butterfly, yeah_

_I'm a butterfly. _

This song always got them to sing... but it always got me to cry.

* * *

Austin, Trish and Dez are going to be here in an hour! Oh god! Clean, clean, clean! I threw all the dirty diapers in the trash bin and hurried around picking up toys and moving them into the nursery where the twins were sound asleep. I'm thankful my kids love sleep. Not like those annoying ones that wake you at 3 in the morning.

My patio was white tiles with glass railing and a black pole alone the corners and tops. Leaning over it I saw the limo pulling up out the front, oh god that's them. Cars parked instantly started flooding out paparazzi and reporters shouting the same questions at the gang.

How was tour?

Is team Austin splitting up?

Will Ally leave you for her own career?

How many fans did you sleep with while on tour?

It makes me sick! I would never leave Team Austin... I'm more worried about them leaving me. With this whole teen mom thing it's hard to make time for Austin's songs let alone mine.

"Move out of the way" Trish yelled pushing past the paparazzi to stand clear of Austin who looked in a hurry to get inside. I sighed walking over to my buzzer that was vibrating loudly.

"Yeah let them up" I spoke through the speaker holding down the button. I let go and sighed. This is going to be a disaster.

I sat on my couch impatiently when I heard the elevator ding outside the hallway. Oh god, oh god, oh god! I feel like I'm going to faint! My stomach turned and I felt sick. This could be the last time I see Austin... ever.

The door knocked and I opened it, holding my hand on the door knob for a few seconds. I was attacked with hugs from all three of them and Austin's was really tight. "I missed you guys so much" I stretched my arms around all of them.

Trish widened her eyes at me indicating,_ where are the twins? _I flicked my head to upstairs while Dez and Austin looked around the apartment. "Nice TV" Dez commented on my huge flatscreen. The kitchen was designer and my couch, leather. "This plate is really neat, but why'd you move out?" Austin put his hands in his pockets.

"Austin I have to show you something" I sighed. Leading him upstairs I stopped in front of my closed bedroom door. "What's wrong?" Austin put a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around and hugged him tight "Austin, please don't freak out" I whispered into his chest with a few tears in my eyes. This decided my fate right here. He'll either freak out and never talk to me again, or stay with me.

My hand shook grabbing the handle and I was trying not to turn it fast. Austin put his hand over mine and twisted it open with a small push. I walked inside to the crib where Avalon and Ashton slept but Austin already stopped after 2 steps in. I picked up Ashton and he lied asleep on my shoulder resting.

"Austin, meet Ashton and Avalon Dawson-Moon... your kids" I walked closer to Austin handing him sleepy Ashton. He held him in his arms just looking at him blankly as I gently picked up a crying Avalon who just woke up.

"Ally..." he gulped. "I'm so sorry" he whispered unable to speak without choking on his own words. I felt my heart shatter. "That party got out of control and it's all my fault I got you pregnant" a tear rolled down his cheek. But more flowed from mine.

"So you're leaving?" I snuffed with my heart broken "don't worry, you won't have to hear anything from me or your kids, we won't exist-" he cut me off with a kiss on the lips.

"Ally, I would never leave you. Accident or not... we made them with our love" he kissed Ashton's forehead. "I'm mainly sorry that I wasn't here with you through all of this"

"That's why I didn't tell you, you would have cancelled your tour if you cared" I lowered my head down apologetic.

It was silent and Austin had a big smirk on his face "so, ready to show the world what we've created" he started walking downstairs with Ashton. I followed him and we walked out to the balcony. He's seriously doing this.

"I'M A FATHER!" he shouted making the swarm of paparazzi point their cameras up. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips and I felt myself blush. "I love you" he smiled.

"And I love you too baby daddy" I pecked him on the lips again waving Avalon's tiny hand to the crowd.

* * *

****Ashton sat on my lap with Avalon on Austin's. Jimmy slapped down a pile of different magazines, all plastered with pictures of Austin, the twins and I. Austin was loving this whole parenting thing, he's already done 5 different interviews with me and taken a couple of photo shoot's.

"I usually would be saying how you un careful teenagers are but I honestly don't know what to say. The public loves you and the media is saying the _inspiration _you both are. Austin for staying to look after his family and taking responsibility and Ally for her new single written while she was pregnant" Jimmy shook his head.

While I was pregnant I wrote a song, Trish found my recording of me playing it and sent it to my company and now it's out as a hit single called **Someday. **

On our drive home I smiled turning on the radio "this is that single Jimmy was talking about"

Austin immediately turned it up as I sang alone to it.

_[Verse 1]_

_Nothing seems to be the way_

_That it used to_

_Everything seems shallow_

_Got give me truth_

_In me_

_and tell me somebody is watching_

_over me_

_and that is all I'm praying is that_

_[Chorus] _

_someday I will understand_

_In God's whole plan _

_And what he's done to me_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday I will breathe_

_And I'll finally see _

_I'll see it all in my baby_

_[Verse 2]_

_Don't you run too fast my dear_

_Why don't you stop?_

_Just stop and listen to your tears_

_They're all you've got_

_It's in you_

_You see somebody is watching_

_Over you_

_And that is all I'm praying is that_

_[Chorus]_

_Someday you__ will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what he does to you_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_And you'll __finally see_

_you'll see it all in your baby_

_you'll see it all in your baby_

_[Verse 3]_

_No moment_

_will be more true_

_than the moment _

_I look at you_

_It's in you_

_You see somebody is watching_

_over you_

_and that is all I'm praying is that_

_[Chorus]_

_Someday you will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what he does to you_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_And you'll finally see_

_you'll see it all in your baby_

_you'll see it all in your baby_

_you'll see it all in your baby_

_you'll see it all in your baby _

Austin came to a stop as we pulled up to his beach house. I carried in a few boxes at a time, stacking them all in the living room while the baby's were being watched under the trust worthy help of Trish and Dez in the upstairs nursery.

"I know you didn't plan your life like this, but I'm glad I'm a parent with you, and I wouldn't trade it for the world" he wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around and falling back onto his large couch.

"I love you so much" I kissed him on the lips.


	8. Lips Of an Angel

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: Raura**

**Title: Lips of an angel**

**Rated: PG**

**Plot: How can a day at the beach become so tragic then perfect in a few minutes? **

* * *

**Just a side note, _Cinderally _has been adopted and will be continued by another writer :)  
**

* * *

**Ross' POV - **

Laura sat on the sand with her face buried in her new book. Her and Ally have so much in common, they're both bookworms and goody two shoes. I jumped and spiked the volleyball over the net, smack bang in the middle of Ratliff's face. We all laughed and I high five'd my team mates.

The Austin and Ally cast and members of R5 (including Ryland) were all having a day at the beach on our day off. Which are quite rare for us, you know, always rehearsing on set. Being famous is really hard if you're trying to juggle your career and school life at the same time.

The volleyball came falling down towards me and I dug it back over. I kept looking over at Laura just sitting alone there and soon enough I didn't see the volleyball come hitting me on the head. "That's karma my friend" Ratliff laughed. "Pay back's a bitch" he shrugged. Damn they won!

"Hey Laura come in the water with us!" Rydel whined falling to her knees beside her. "I'm right Del, I'm just going to keep going on my book" Laura didn't take her focus off the pages for one second. Rydel snatched it off her and ran with Laura chasing after her. The boys and I all fell in a fit of laughter watching them running around.

"Rydel give it!" Laura called. "Go in the water and you'll get it back after!" Rydel yelled running backwards and turning back around again effortlessly. Laura never was the athletic type.

Eventually Laura gave up and just started heading to the water. I chuckled to myself, good on ya Del! I jogged into the water powering through it to where she was at waist deep. "Finally out of your fantasy world and back into reality eh?" I teased. "Make jokes all you want, sometimes reading it just a good escape from what's around you" she poked her tongue out at me.

We dived under waves going out further to a point where we were 2m off from touching the sea floor. "Wow it's really beautiful today isn't it?" Laura smiled to herself floating on her back.

"When you have your head off the pages it can be" I joked again. "I'm sorry" I laughed after Laura splashed me. I splashed back and fell into a fit of laughter. I swam backwards still floating on my back to get away from her when I gasped "Laura look out!" I shouted to Laura as a huge wave was about to come crashing down on top of her.

She spun around "Ross!" she screamed as the wave came tumbling on top of her. I took a breath going under it with my body spinning around uncontrollably. I returned back to the surface panting with deep breaths and frantically swam in circles looking for Laura.

"Laura! Laura!" I shouted. Taking a breath I sunk myself back under looking around. I saw her a little lower and went back up for another breath. I powered myself down and grabbed Laura's arm, pulling her back up. Her head hung back unconscious as I swam back towards shore. In the shallow part I picked her up bridal style.

The gang all ran up in gasps helping her to the sand. I lay her down on her back and sat on my knees beside her, my hand holding her chin and moving her head side to side. "She's not breathing" I flicked my wet hair.

"What happened?" I was asked numerous times.

"I-I dunno, a wave just came out of nowhere on top of Laura" I intertwined my fingers and held them over Laura's chest. I pumped my hands down 3 times then moved my ear to her mouth. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing.

"Dude do mouth-to-mouth she's not breathing!" Rocky yelled behind me. I hesitated at first pulling my lips in nervously. Laura's my best friend, but all the more reason to save her. My fingers pinched her nose and I pressed my lips onto hers, blowing in air nervously.

Laura's eyes snapped open but fluttered back closed, both of us melting into a kiss. Our lips danced together moving slowly yet deep considering we're using tongue right now.

"Um, she's alive now..." Rocky cleared his throat.

"Leave them be Rocky! They're having a moment!" Rydel snapped.

Our lips made a smacking noise as the suction parted. Our eyes met and a smile formed on my face

"You, Ross Shore Lynch, have the lips of an Angel" Laura giggled under me. I pecked her lips and helped her up

"I could say the same thing" I pulled my famous Ross-smirk, working the charm on girls since the fourth grade.


	9. If I Die Young

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: If I Die Young **

**Rated: Contains Suicide **

**REMAKE OF: Her Sick Twisted Game. (It's better than this so yeah, credit to the Author who wrote it, can't remember who)**

**Plot: Too complicated, just read to find out. This is a SONGFIC, well kinda. Search on YouTube *Glee - If I die yonng full version* it was on the 3rd episode of season 5 sung by Santana (Naya) dedicated to Finn (Cory, RIP) it's such a beautiful song so please play it while reading the lyrics! **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

I sat at the back of Spoon Me with my friends enjoying my frozen yoghurt when the stage lights turned on. Every Friday night here was an open mic to anyone who wanted to perform.

Nick, Jay, Phil, Cassidy, Lauren, Missi, Lola and I all turned our attention to the girl coming on.

"Dude no way, isn't that Ally? Your old song partner?" Nick nudged beside me. I squinted my eyes at the girl with her acoustic guitar setting herself up on the stool. "I-I think it is" I pulled a smile.

I haven't seen or spoken to Ally for 2 years since Team Austin broke up. Yeah it was pretty rough but I got Cassidy as my new song writer, and she doesn't have stage fright like Ally does. Or, did.

Dez and Trish weren't so happy about the fact I fired Ally so quit. But Cassidy and I are doing pretty well working together, especially since we've been dating for 2 1/2 years or so. It's always been an on and off thing but I'm certain she's the one. Cassidy just has everything a guy could want. And she's not that bad in bed either ;)

"BOO!" Cassidy shouted beside me to the stage. Ally shot her head in our direction as my table laughed. I gave her an apologetic smile but she just looked away. I don't blame her for being mad at me. We used to be best friends, until I replaced her. "Cassidy that's not cool" I gave her a stern look. "She's a loser Austin, you're with me and now you don't have _her _dragging you down the social ladder" she scoffed as the music started.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_uh-oh, uh-oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh_

_And life aint always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Aint even grey when she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when i come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_they're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_uh oh (uh oh)_

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with the peace and love_

_Gather up your tears keep 'em in your pocket_

_save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

**( If I die young - Glee version Season 5, Episode 3 )**

The song finished with a long strum and the room applauded loudly. All my friends at my table sunk back acting bored. I rolled my eyes and cheered on for Ally and erupted into claps. "Go Ally! Whoo!" I shouted. She sent me a half smile and leant in front of the microphone. "Thank you everyone for you support" she put her acoustic guitar in it's case and swung it behind her back.

I watched out the window of our booth as she walked outside calmly, ignoring all the rain bolting down onto her. She walked down the street until I couldn't see her anymore. "Ahem" Cassidy cleared her throat sternly. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the lips to get my attention. "Remember what I said" she warns.

* * *

Ally hasn't spoken to me since I f-fired her from Team Austin. I know, it was wrong, but Cassidy can write songs too and she just so happened to be my girlfriend. Not to mention she always seemed to avoid me and just dropped off song lyrics in my mail box outside. Trish and Dez weren't happy about it and quit themselves. But my career still stayed on track.

I stared at the engagement ring that belonged to my Great Grandmother. It was silver with a real diamond on the top. Quite beautiful actually. It's been passed down for 3 generations and my father gave it to me shortly after my mother died in a tragic car accident.

I used to have a thing for Ally and I planned on making her my girlfriend one day, hopefully being able to marry her. But then when Dez accidentally told her she stopped talking to me as much. No more late-night texting, catch ups, all-night sleepovers and movie marathons. It was only when I went to Sonic Boom for an hour everyday to write songs with her.

And even eventually that stopped and became once a week.

But then Cassidy came into my life and I was more than happy. She was always wanting to hang out at my apartment or out on the beach, I even taught her to ride a surfboard and play piano.

Not long after that was when I fired Ally. She just wasn't pulling her weight as the most important person in Team Austin. Without her, I would have no songs to become famous with. And that wasn't happening anymore, so she had to go.

I deeply regret it sometimes and wish I was next to Ally at the piano in Sonic Boom, blushing when I hands touched. Not after Cassidy's shift in the diner when her foot would accidentally step on mine under the piano. How does that even work? You move your hands when playing the piano, not your feet. Unless it was a really rough game of footsies.

Cassidy was the one I planned on giving it to. I made up my mind at the beginning of this year that I would propose to her on her birthday... that was a month ago. Lately I don't even know what to think of her. I don't feel the same as I used to when we'd kiss or have sex.

I'll admit Ally was my first, and I was hers but we were drunk and I highly doubt she remembers because she never said anything of it. Just that one time with her had more of a connection that Cassidy and I had for the past 2 years being with her. I don't know what to do anymore. Do I still love Cassidy at all? Or has the road come to an end?

I keyed down some lyrics in my notebook, and then I sighed as I realised I had travelled off into writing the song Ally sang at the Open mic night. She still sings the same, just as I remember. Her angelic voice that your heart would skip a beat for. I sunk back in my chair and stared at the ring. It was just hard to imagine it on Cassidy's finger.

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm just getting some frozen yoghurt, want some?" Cassidy put on a flirty look rubbing the side of my arm. I shrugged "sure" I handed her a $20 note **( I'm an Aussie, we call them notes, not bills )** "What flavour does my Austie-pie want" she twirled her hair acting all innocent.

"Surprise me" I laughed as she skipped off to the long line. Everyone began to crowd the TV's on display at Bill's Techno Shop. I went up to them and pushed my way to the front as the news reporter helicopter ran a view of Miami Mall. The crowd all raised their heads and saw the helicopter hovering not far up.

"A young girl's body has been discovered early this morning in her fathers shop. With evidence it's believed she has committed suicide. The gun was in her hand when she was found and a large pool of blood under her" the reporter spoke up in the back of the helicopter explaining the story.

I shuffled backwards as I felt my phone ring and answered it. Trish? When was the last time i spoke to her?

"Hey trish" I answered the call. "It's Dez actually. Did you hear?" he sighed.

"About the girl who committed suicide, yeah I'm watching it now" I turned my head back to the even more crowded window.

I could hear Trish crying in the background. "Dude, I don't know how to tell you this but... that was Ally"

My eyes wouldn't move or even blink and my jaw refused to shut. I could feel the tears building up under my eyelids and I ended the call in too much shock. "Hey babe, sorry I took to long" Cassidy came back with two frozen yoghurt tubs. She held it out but I wouldn't look at her. "Babe? Are you okay? You look like you're going to cry" she tried to look under me.

I started to run, ignoring Cassidy's call after me. Sonic Boom? Sonic Boom? Ah! There is is! I stopped looking around and then when I saw the sign I instantly bolted. There were ambulance and police all outside the area and I went right up to the yellow tape. "Sir, you'll have to step back" an officer pushed me off.

I didn't listen and ducked under it, running into the store. Dez and Trish were already there talking to detectives and police with sad and tear-filled eyes. Trish saw me in the corner of her eye and pointed at me, mouthing my name. The police faced my direction and called me over "Mr Moon, could you come here for me sir"

I walked over "where's Ally?" I kept repeating myself until he answered. But the officer would only reply with; sir, it's okay, calm down, we just need for you to answer a few questions. "WHERE'S ALLY!" I yelled furiously. The policeman sighed and led me upstairs. There were detectives searching around the room and I instantly burst into tears at the sight in front of me.

There was a traced body in white chalk on the carpet with blood stains all around it. The gurney was in the corner with a sheet over and I instantly knew it was Ally by her arm hanging off the side. She was wearing the friendship bracelet I got her; silver charm bracelet with music notes around it and a strip of metal carved 'there's no way I could make it without you'

The officer placed a hand behind my back, easing me forward up to it. A tear fell on the sheet and I couldn't bare removing it. So he did for me. "Oh god no" I dropped to my knees in front of her. I held onto her cold and pale hands in front of me, resting my forehead on her while sobbing silently.

"She really cared about you y'know" the officers voice cooed behind me. I rose my head sniffing "no she didn't, she hated me for firing her" I wiped my cheeks.

He threw me a brown leather journal and I wasn't sure to smile or cry. It was Ally's song journal, she still had it. "She left this for you, I think you'll be surprised when you read it" he walked away.

I sat leaning my back on the wall depressed and lonely as everyone fled from the scene. Including Ally's body driven out by the ambulance, but I still stayed behind. I looked around the practice room with wonder, it was all still the same. Everything in this room gave me a memory of all the good times Ally and I had.

When I was teaching her how to dance

When she was teaching me the perfect date

When I admitted I liked Ally

When we'd play piano and our hands would touch

The list goes on. My tears flooded down my face with all of them. I miss her smile, her eyes, her personality, her friendship and mostly her love. I knew she liked me from Dez but I never got up the courage to even tell her I felt the same way or to ask her out. So I sat here full of regrets.

Sleepily my head rolled to the side and I woke up with a flinch as I was feeling myself fall. I smiled to myself seeing Ally's book beside me and I picked it up curiously.

It was filled with her entries of when we met, what we'd do together every day. There was something about me in almost every entry. I even found a page where she scribbled _Ally Marie Moon _all over it. I chuckled to myself when I read about our first kiss. Ally had just gotten over her stage fright and yeah, we had a moment. I shouldn't have let Ally believe that's all it was. It was much more than that.

Some entries I laughed and others just made me want to burst into tears. Cassidy this, Cassidy that. Did you know it was Cassidy who made Ally stay away from me? She _threatened _her for crying out loud! It really got me when Ally wrote that Cassidy never loved me, I kind of expected it but it still stung. I was just being used to make Ally miserable and jealous.

I was so blinded from my love I couldn't see past the lies she told me. The kisses, hugs, 'I love you's and the meaningless sex. All just for nothing.

_Dear Austin, _

_I adress this last entry to you. I've always wanted to tell you this and I know that now is a bit late, but it's the last chance I'll ever have; I love you. I always have since our first kiss and I really did feel something. I don't want to blame my death on Cassidy, but she was part of the reason. She's always taken things from me; popularity, friends, boyfriends, good looks. Everything. And she's now taken something I'll now NEVER have. You and your love. It's too late for me now, she's won. _

_You refused to see the lie that was right in front of you, and I don't blame you, she can be quite the actress. I stood in the background and just kept my feelings bottled up inside, plastering a fake smile on my face whenever you were around. Then it got worse. I couldn't see you anymore, no matter how much I wanted to. But for listening to her, it got me fired. _

_I heard you were going to propose to her. Good for you I guess. But I'm not going to sit around waiting until you realise what your relationship really meant. And this was the fastest way for you to know. _

_I saw you go into Spoon Me with all your new "friends" and I purposely followed you in. That song I sang was for you, hinting that something was going to happen. You just didn't know it. _

_My dad's in Africa visiting my mum, and he knows about my depression. But please tell both him and my mum that I love them both very much and to accept the choice I've made. _

_Lots of Love, Ally. _

_PS. Oh and, don't forget Trish and Dez. My other two best friends xx I'll miss you all_

Tears stained the pages and I closed it shut. I felt myself getting really steamed with anger and ran out the door, jumping over the balcony and making a clean landing. Ally's book was tightly in my hand as I went back to my apartment. Cassidy was inside waiting and stood up with a furious look. "Where were you! Why did you run off on me like that?" she yelled.

"We're DONE! Ally's dead! And even though she said it wasn't your fault, it completely is! I lost my best friend because of you! How could you use me like that to make her miserable behind my back! I thought you loved me!" I yelled with veins sticking from her neck. She didn't looked frightened, more annoyed. "But clearly not... I want you to leave, and I don't ever want to see or talk to you again" I lowered my voice.

"You're making a big mistake" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does it matter to you. Ally's gone, you have no one to beat your sick twisted game with. Just leave" I pointed to the open door of my apartment. She scoffed and left without any hesitation. I ran into my office running my arms across the desk to throw all the old pictures and things off the edge. They all fell to the floor with a bang but I didn't care. They meant nothing to me anymore.

I sunk down to the ground and cried. Ally, why couldn't I tell you how I felt sooner? Before all of this started.

* * *

It been a week since the suicide attempt Ally made. I met up with Trish, Dez, her family and other friends at the funeral. Her coffin bed was comforted with light pink satin sheets, surrounded by a bed of roses. Just as Ally requested in her song.

I walked up to the stage and cleared my throat before beginning my sheet.

"There hasn't been a day that goes since the tragedy that I don't fill my heads with regrets. All the things I wish I could have told her or taken back even. Like for instance; that I loved her. The way her smile lights up the room when I see her, I always knew she was the one. Then I met Cassidy. I regret leaving Ally behind for her, but i was blinded by a love that didn't even exist. The morning after her sudden death I received an email from Trish. It was Ally's music video of the last song she ever sung in public. I think you'd all want to see it"

I stepped down as I played the video. Ally laughed as Dez walked around the piano with a laugh, watching as Ally played the piano.

**( Always Be Together - by Little Mix ) **at the end of the music video Ally smiled to the camera "friends might grow apart, but they'll always be in our memories and hearts"

Trish and Dez smirked at me. Obviously Ally was talking about me. Trish followed after me and a tear had already fallen down her cheek.

"Ally wasn't just my best friend, but also my sister. And I was so lucky for her to be in my life and stick by me when I needed it. And she always did. When Ally got depressed it scared me at what was doing this to her. We always saw Ally as the dorky, goody-two-shoes she was and loved her for it. But she also had a dark side. Self harming, bulimia and 2 suicide attempts even. Obviously this time it really worked. Remember prom night? She fled from the scene in tears because she had an entire bowl of punch spilled on her am I correct? Wrong, she ran because of the girl who always threatened her; Cassidy. That night she got into a car crash. Wrong again, that was on purpose" she wiped her tears sharing everything she'd never told, even Dez.

"On July 16th, Ally was in the hospital again for almost drowning. Once again we were wrong. She was trying to. But they would all end with her okay. Now she's pushed the limit to a suicidal attempt that could never be undone; a bullet to the brain. It's scary to think just a single person has pushed it so far to throw her off the edge of her own life. She left this letter in my mailbox a few days ago, and it said to not open until Tuesday. I'd like to share it with you all. These are the lyrics to a song she wrote the night she died

_I'm bleeding out _

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed it out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

_When the day has come_

_That I've lost my way around_

_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

_When the sky turns grey_

_And everything is screaming_

_I will reach inside_

_Just to find my heart is beating _

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

_Coz I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed it out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_and I count my sins_

_and I close my eyes_

_and I take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

_When the hour is nigh_

_And hopelessness is sinking in_

_And the wolves all cry_

_To fill the night with hollering_

_When your eyes are red_

_And emptiness is all you know_

_With the darkness fed_

_I will be your scarecrow_

_You tell me to hold on_

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

_Coz I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed it out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_Coz I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed it out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_and I count my sins_

_and I close my eyes_

_and I take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

**( Bleeding Out - by Imagine Dragons ) **

The funeral ended shortly after but I stayed behind in the church. I stared for a while at the coffin and insisted the priest to leave it there for a little longer. I shed the tears in my eyes harder than I've ever cried before.

I stood to my feet and waddled miserably up the carpeted red steps to the open coffin surrounded by lit candles. Her pale skin stood out, lifeless and cold, her hair was curled perfectly over her shoulders loosely, a light coat of shimmery lipgloss, freshly painted nails and a black dress. While resting on a bed of roses and light pink satin insides.

I took the white rose from the pocket of my jacket especially picked. I remember when I got her the plant years ago, she kept it in the practise room at Sonic Boom. All were dead and had lost their petals but one, so I picked it.

I lifted one of Ally's hands and rested the rose under it. It stood out amongst the red roses around her.

"It should have been you" I whispered and took out a navy blue leather box from my back pocket. I opened and stared at my great grandmothers wedding ring. I kissed the top of the diamond and slid it over the fourth finger of Ally's left hand.

* * *

I dragged my feet lazily through the long grass, forbidden to be mowed. I stopped in front of the grave stone and bent down, wiping my eyes before they began to cry already.

**Ally Marie Dawson**

**1993 - 2013 **

**Suicidal Death **

**A loved daughter and best friend **

Reading the carved stone made me angry at myself. I wanted it to say

_A loved, daughter, best friend, wife and mother _

She was the one all along and I didn't realise until it was too late. She wasn't just my best friend and song writer, she meant more to that to me, even if I wasn't close enough to see behind the fake smiles and laughs. All those times she flirted and dropped hints, I never took it more than just a friendly thing. Why was I so stupid? I wanted her to be my wife and the mother of our children. It should have been like that.

But like always. I screwed it up.

I fell for the wrong girl when the right one was always there with me.

Thought technically she is my wife since she wears the wedding ring I put on her, it was never official. I didn't even propose or anything. Oh and not to mention she couldn't say yes, you know, being dead and all.

"Hey All's. It's been a year and I really miss you. So much it hurts. You have no idea how much I want to see you, hold you, kiss you and say 'I love you' over and over again until I can prove it and make up for all I've put you through the last few years of your life. I have news. I adopted a baby girl, I called her Ally, because she's beautiful just like you. I wish she could really be a creation we made together but I was too late. No body could ever replace you, and I'll continue to raise Allyson like she really was ours. I love you" I blew a kiss to the grave stone.

"Daddy? Is that mommy?" little Ally cooed behind me. I pulled a smile and held her tiny hand "yeah baby girl" I kissed her forehead as we left the yard. "Your beautiful mommy" I sighed getting back to my car with Ally.

As I drove the car off I took one last look at the grave stone, smiling at the white rose left on the front of it. Beautiful, just like she was.

* * *

**Okay so that was probably really depressing for most of you but I wanted to try something new! **

**Yes you may recognise this story, the original is called; Her Sick, Twisted Game - written by someone who I can't remember right now, but all credits to her! I just re-wrote it with my own style slightly. **

**More soon :)**


	10. The Cherry Stalk Theory

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: The Cherry Stalk Theory**

**Rating: PG**

**Plot: It's Austin and Ally vs Dez and Trish to prove if the Cherry Stalk theory actually works. **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Dez and I stood in amusement watching the girls fight over some magazine article. We just ducked out to get some Maccas for dinner and we've been standing here for the last 10 minutes watching them argue over who's right and who's wrong. But neither of us till don't know what it's about. But it involves kissing.

"How do you know it works? You have never kissed a guy!" Trish shouted at Ally.

"That's not true, Archie at the library has kissed me" she hesitated back.

"He was dared to do that and it was only a peck on the _cheek_, not the lips" Trish groaned crossing her arms.

"You haven't kissed a guy either so how would you know it doesn't work? Huh" Ally retorted back.

"Because it's common sense and downright stupid- ooh foods here!" both of them whipped their heads in our direction and picked up the bag of food. "Aw it's cold. What took you guys so long?" Trish complained.

"We've been here for the past... 10 minutes" Dez checked his watch. I sighed and sat back on one of the couches beside Ally where she set out the burgers, fries and drinks.

"The cherry stalk theory, if you can tie a knot with a cherry talk in your mouth apparently you're a good kisser. It's fake" Trish scoffed.

"It is!" Ally snapped.

Dez and I smirked at each other with a huffed laugh "it's pretty clear on who's right about this" Dez announced. We nodded at each other planning to say it at the same time

"Trish"

"Ally"

"What?! You don't actually believe the Cherry Stalk theory do you?" Dez scoffed picking Trish's team.

"I do, because it works. I have kissed _many _in my times" I wiggled my eyebrows. Trish rolled her eyes "you're so cocky you know that"

"How about this, Dez and I against you and Ally. Whoever ties a knot first wins and the losing team buys dinner at Mario's tomorrow night?" Trish crossed her arms confidently.

"It's on!" Ally and I nodded. Ally got up and walked to the fridge where she took out a plastic bag of fresh deep red cherries. I picked one up eating the juicy fruit off it. Dez set his phone on the table and it counted down to 1. The buzzer went off and I threw the stalk in my mouth. Ally and I made eye-contact and continued to mess with the stalk in our mouths. My teeth held one end down as I flipped my tongue over the other. Both Ally and I threw our hands in victory finishing at the same time.

"Done! Whoo!" Ally hi-fived me. Trish and Dez groaned spitting theirs out still curved naturally.

"What are we even proving here? We're still on the same base we started" Trish groaned. "So what if can or cannot make a knot, it still doesn't prove anything" Dez rolled his eyes disappointed in his loss.

"No, look it's right here in this magazine" Ally got up and pulled the newest Cheetah Beat magazine from the top of the piano bench. "Here's the Apple THeory, Cherry stalk theory... Banana theory? I'm not sure if that one's for kissing" Ally gagged. We all groaned disturbed with the same thoughts.

"It's all here, if you tie a knot with a cherry stalk you're a good kisser and- wait a minute..." I squinted my eyes at what I was reading.

"HA! So we are right! BOOM! Score 1 for team Trish and Dez!" Dez jumped up and fisted the air.

I chuckled to myself "Ally you mis read it" I looked up from the glossy pages "you're supposed to tie a knot WITH someone..."

"Oh..." we all said in sync. "Well that makes more sense" Ally smiled to herself with a 'duh' look.

"Well we keep going, see who's right. Dez and I, against you two, same bet" Trish crossed her arms. "You're on" Dez glared at me.

I grabbed a cherry stalk for Ally and I and stuck it out of my lips. I stared in Ally's eyes and saw eager and excitement, though I think I was more excited about the face I'm about to kiss her! Dez's timer went off loudly and Ally's mouth crashed onto mine. It deepened as our tongues worked together, pulling and folding the stalk around. Dez and Trish made squirming noises across from us, eager to win. Just as Ally and I pulled the stalk together securely we both softened. My hand cupped her cheek, her arms slithered up my shoulders and locked behind my neck.

I pulled away for a second spitting the knotted stalk and connected out mouths back together. I smirked into the kiss as our tongues slipped around each others, exploring every part of our mouths.

"Ahem?" Dez coughed. "We've clearly lost them saliva boy" Trish smirked.

"Says you, you taste like tuna!" the two fought. I pulled off out of breath and Ally and I just rested our foreheads together; her arms still around my neck and mine protectively around her waist, with her thighs hugging the outside of my thighs.

"Um, are you done now?" Trish asked. Ally and I blushed and face them, but just as she was about to scoot off my lap I grabbed her hips to sit back down on me. She giggled and I gently placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"So what, we lost. The apple theory is more accurate that the cherry stalk theory anyway" Trish scoffed.

Ally and I shook our heads saying in sync "no it's not". "The cherry stalk theory has clearly proven for itself, we've established the truth, Austin and I are just better kissers than you" Ally shrugged.

"That's if your french kissing though. This has more mouth" Dez wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's silly, you bite an apple with your teeth. I'm sure if you bit a girl on the mouth it'd be not only painful, but awkward" I chuckled.

"The cherry stalk theory works the tongue, which is clearly better in my opinion" Ally smirked at me. I kissed her lips gently, earning another giggle from her. "If you watched someone kissing someone else the same way you'd eat an apple it'd be like watching two Grizzly bears fighting over a salmon"

Trish rolled her eyes "says you! You think the banana theory is true! You can't eat a penis!"

Ally went bright red and stuttered "w-well, you don't use your t-teeth in the ba-ba-banana-na theory test" she cleared her throat struggling.

I suddenly got hard at the idea working at _my _banana. Oh god.

* * *

**Sorry it's bad, I'm in a hurry because I'm working on my English assignment. Which is a story! YAY! **

**For the creative folio I picked to do a sequel of the film we watched in class, Brave. I'm really proud of my idea; it's the modern century now and Fallon, the youngest generation of the Dunbroch family and she's found all the artifacts and stuff from back when Merida cursed her mother into turning into a bear, including a journal and the tapestry shown at the end of the movie. I have to put in a good message so the Museum it came from is being shut down to be replaced with a Football arena owned by the government. Get where I'm going? **

**Let's say the President in my story is male, he's taking out important things like this museum for a manly sport that females can't even play. **

**So yeah... it's only a rough idea but ideas or thoughts on it? **


	11. Choir

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: Choir **

**Rating: PG**

**Plot: 3 years ago Austin and Ally got into a car accident and Ally lost her memory of everyone she knows, except her mother and father. When she moves back to Miami back to her old school, it all seems new to her, but obviously it isn't. She meet's Austin Moon after her teacher convinces her to join Choir. Austin has to keep quiet about Ally because he knows she won't remember him. During a choir practise Ally begins to remember everything, including her boyfriend, Austin.**

**Okay so I had a different plot when I wrote about it in my A/N at the end of my latest chapter on Caught Red Handed. But when I was writing down some ideas and stuff in my diary I got an awesome idea. **

* * *

**No One's POV - **

Austin was driving the car back from a party along the bridge with his girlfriend, Ally, in the passengers side beside him taking photo's on her phone. Trish and Dez were in the back laughing and singing along loudly to the music that blasted from the radio. They all had just gotten from the end-of-year school party and heading home.

Ally held up her phone and leant over to Austin, kissing him on the cheek. Austin smiled to the camera as Ally snapped it. Both laughed as Ally hit send, uploading it to her FaceBook. Austin stretched his neck towards her looking at the loading line. A loud horn snapped everyone off the attention of Ally's phone. Bright lights shone through their car windows from a large truck. Austin took one last look at Ally before the truck made contact with the car, sending it tumbling up against the side of the bridge.

It was all black.

...

Austin sat in the arm chair beside Ally's hospital bed. She hasn't woken up for 2 weeks now, she's alive at least. Her ice cold hand was in his as he gently kissed it several times. Penny and Lester came in practically wrestling each other. "Awe, Allyson, my baby!" Lester gasped fighting off Penny's desperate urge to get him to leave. "Lester get out!"

"She's my daughter too Penny!"

"You were _never _a father to her, why do you think she stayed with me!?" Penny snapped.

Penny and Lester had been on and off for the past few years in their marriage, but where Penny went wrong, she always took him back like a fool, to only be taken down once her cheated on her again. Penny finally gave up and kicked him out for good, though she was heartbroken still.

Ally had been taking it pretty hard, not because of her dad, but because of how depressed her mother was.

The monitor on Ally's machine sped up a bit more and Austin's head snapped up to Ally's. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned out in pain from her head. Ally panted looking around the room and she let go of Austin's hand.

"ALLY!" the three all shouted at her with excitement. Austin hugged her tightly, kissing her full on the lips. But was taken back when she shoved him off "MOM! DAD!" Ally shuffled in her bed away from Austin.

Several doctors came rushing in hearing all the commotion and Ally just kept shouting to get the blonde out and away from her.

...

"Austin, I'm afraid Ally has lost her memory. She can't remember you, or anybody else but her parents. We're very sorry" Dr. Burt sighed standing from his desk with Ally's results. Austin followed him down the hallway with his head hanging low. He stopped in front of the window to Ally's room, seeing her and her mom talking. He sighed and just kept walking, there was no use in getting her to remember. And just as hard to get her to fall in love with him again.

...

**(3 YEARS LATER) Ally's POV - **

I bumped into a tall basketball guy wearing a loose baggy pair of shorts. "Sorry" I mumbled walking around. I could hear him and his group of friends snickering as I continued down the busy halls with my head buried into my book.

I just moved to Marino High School in Miami. I guess I'll miss Hollywood but my mum says it'll be a fresh start for the both of us moving here.

You could call me a shy nurd, those are two words I'd use to describe myself. The characters lives in a book seem a lot more interesting than the life of reality. Though some authors or other writers would say they have their own problems to deal with than reading someone else's. Yet they seem fine to write about their own original characters'. Well in my opinion, by reading others problems, it's a lesson to fix out own.

I entered the classroom filled with students sitting on their desks talking. I moved and circled my hips, stepping over and around students legs to fit through. A foot stuck out at my ankle and I lost my balance, falling forward. Two arms caught me before I hit the ground. I kept my head up too embarrassed to look up at my saviour. Yeah I know it's very cliché to call them my saviour but like I said, I'm a nurd.

I mumbled a faint, thank you, and crept to a spare seat at the back. I sighed sinking low in my chair as everyone's attention turned to the teacher up the front.

...

"Ally, could I have a word with you for a moment?" my Math's teacher stopped me in the doorway. "Yes Miss Berry" I sighed again turning back. "Your maths' skills are incredible, why don't you answer any in class?" she held up my beginning-of-year tests with a thick red 100% A+. "You don't need to be afraid a math-geek Ally. I know you're new this year but try make a good first-impression with the teachers before the students". She has a point. "Thanks miss" I nodded walking out.

My satchel fell off my shoulder as a student bumped past me. My pens flew under Miss Berry's desk and I hurried to pick up all my books to leave. "Ally! Wait!" Miss Berry called out, poking her head into the halls. She sighed that I hadn't heard get. The teacher studied the folded paper I had dropped on my way out. It was a sheet of lyrics I had scribbled during class. "Break down the walls eh? Ally, do yourself a favour and take your own advice: Miss Berry sighed putting the paper in her pocket.

...

I stopped in front of the activities board and smiled to myself slightly at 'Choir' written in big gold letters above the sign up sheet. I picked up the pen that was tied to some string on the end and signed my name in the next blank space. _'Ally Dawson'. _I sighed and without thinking, crossed a single line across the middle and walked away. Am I really ready to join a school's club just yet? It's only my second day and my plan was to lay low this year.

...

"Ally, I need to speak with you again" Miss Berry shuffled her test papers, eyeing me at the back of the room just as the lunch bell rang. I held back a desperate groan. Earlier in class she asked the students if anyone could figure out the equation on the board. Nobody had their hand up and though I was desperate to answer it, I kept quiet. _"Ally? Can you solve this equation?" Miss Berry crossed her arms setting down the whiteboard marker. I shrugged falling lower in my seat as the rest of the class turned to face me. I muttered "I don't know Miss" _

"Look Miss Berry, I'm sorry about not answering the question but I don't think I'm ready to stand out as the mathematic-genius just yet-" she cut me off calmly. "I saw you signed up for my Choir group" she simple stated. "I crossed it out" I mumbled arguing. "Ally, you need to loosen up your comfort zone a bit. Take a chance, make a stand and break down the walls" she stood up from her chair with a smirk. Wait a minute? Where'd she get that lyric?

Miss Berry set down my crumpled sheet from yesterday flat in front of me, it had all my lyrics I had scribbled down. "I'll see you at auditions. It's in free period" Miss Berry clutched her book, _Music Is In Me, _no less. It's actually one of my favourite books.

...

I sat in the audience of the auditorium where Miss Berry then entered on from side-stage. She smiled seeing me towards the back. "Welcome students to our school's Choir auditions. We're not just a club that sings, our choir features in many yearly events; competitions, prom entertainment and of course the Musical. This year you'll be exited to hear I'm handing out parts to this years members of the choir... if you get in that is" she smirked. "Let's begin with Charlie Michaels shall we?".

It was a long hour of auditions, these people were really good, how was I going to get in with voices as good as theirs?

A tall, tanned, blonde comes to the stage with a pumped attitude. "Hey guys I'm Austin Moon, and I'll be singing Bryan Adams' Summer of 69" he smirked to the audience. "Classic song" I muttered with a smile, shaking my head. He picked up an electric guitar and started off. Wow the guy is good!

_I got my first real six-string_

_Bought it at the five-and-dime_

_Played it 'til my fingers bled_

_It was the summer of 69_

_Me and some guys from school_

_had a band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit and Jody got married_

_Should have known that we'd never get far_

_Oh, when I look back now_

_the summer seemed to last forever_

_And if I had the choice_

_Yeah, I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

**( Can't be bothered to finish the lyrics, but you get the idea )**

Mid song Austin scanned his eyes through the seats with a smile. The maintenance guys behind me that were fixing the light switch that powered the audience lights gasped as they all went on. There was a clap behind me "yes, we fixed it"

Austin then saw me in the back row and his smile dropped. But he didn't stop dancing. Austin kept jumping and running around the stage with his guitar while singing but every few seconds he would look at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

The last note strummed and echoed out. As soon as it did Austin sped to the back to put the guitar back on its stand and ran off the stage, down the middle, not taking his eye off me once. "Austin, come sit with us" Cassidy stepped out and held his arm. Austin looked at her then back to me. Was he even looking at me? Turning my head around behind me, I checked if there was anybody in the very back of the auditorium.

Austin sighed and ended up sitting with Cassidy, giving me one last weak glare. He almost looked hurt?

"And last but not least, Ally Dawson" Miss Berry announced into the microphone. I sighed and got up, I swear Austin tensed dramatically when he heard my name, but he forced himself down into the chair with all control he still had left. What's this guys problem?

As I walked up onto the stage I stared at the black piano, it smelt like pine Surface Cleaner. I eased myself down and when I looked up a flash of light hit my eyes and I covered my eyes with a pant as a memory of car lights flashed in front of me. Miss Berry gave me a concerned look and I just shot my head into the audience.

Austin was depressingly sunk into his chair, and I looked at him in shock. That face? I know that face! It replayed in my mind more like slow-motion. His mop of blonde hair flipping in my direction with a worried expression just before the truck made contact with the side of the car.

Cassidy cleared her throat shouting up to the stage "well, we're waiting"

I shook the thoughts from my head and set my fingers on the white keys, beginning my song. It was a song I had wrote a long time ago but I never finished it. ( Little Mix Pretend It's Okay )

My fingers danced across the white keys as I sung. I looked to the audience and Austin smiled at me lovingly. It gave me a boot of confidence and I felt myself bolting out the lyrics towards the end of my song.

Everyone clapped and Miss Berry had a proud smile on her face. "That was beautiful Ally" she pet my back. I felt like I could do anything at this point. I did something I loved, and no one judged me. In fact they loved it. It was that last string broken that has now gotten me out of that protective barrier I've always had.

...

It was the end of school and I drew myself back to the auditorium and sat back at the piano. I scribbled my noted in my song journal, pouring out the memories of a few years back to when my parents divorced. But my mum's taken it hardest, she had forgave him too many timed in her opinion and took him back with open arms every time. She hated herself for doing it. But that was the last straw, my dad was gone for good. Mother never talked about it, so I could only guess what she was thinking. And that's what my song is about; just how the situation was in her eyes.

_In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind_

_In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find_

_That I was always meant to say to you I can't_

_Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore_

_Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore_

_Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away, and stay_

_Turn your face hmm, oh_

_In my memory, I was hurting, long before we met, oh_

_In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprint you left_

_All I'll always meant to say to you I can't_

_Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore_

_Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore_

_Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

_turn your face, walk away, and stay_

_Turn your face._

_Each time I take you back_

_you bring one-thousand cracks_

_and I accept them, like a fool_

_So now what's your excuse?_

_What do we have to lose?_

_Since I'm already losing you_

_So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore_

_hard to face, that I can't see you anymore_

_So turn away, until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away, and stay _

_Turn your face_

_Turn your face, and stay_

_turn your face_

Mid-song Austin came in the auditorium up to the stage, I didn't care and smiled while continuing the song. Austin circled the piano and stopped on the other side. I normally would have stopped as soon as I heard him open the door, but I needed to let this song out.

The last key spaced out at the end and Austin clapped. "You're really good you know?". I blushed "thanks, I don't sing very often actually. You're not so bad yourself" I smirked. Austin playfully scoffed "Not so bad? Really? Ouch, that hurt" we both laughed.

"I'm Ally, new to this school" I reached my head out. Austin shook it "I know who you are. I'm Austin, but you already know that" he joked. I huffed a laugh blushing as I looked down.

"So how are you liking Marino High?" Austin cleared his throat.

I scoffed smiling as I looked around "it's really humble, and I just feel- urgh, never mind, it's stupid anyway" I shook my head not making eye contact with him. "No, come on tell me?" Austin came over beside me.

I refused to look when I felt his hand cup the side of my face, making me look dead at him. Austin's face was only a few cm off and the light shown behind him brightly from the ceiling.

_"Ally!" Austin screamed flipping his hair to my direction with a worried expression. I gasped in panic, the trucks' headlights shone right up against the window and all the air in my lungs felt knocked right out of me at that moment as the car tumbled across the bridge. _

Then it's black again.

I covered my eyes panting and looked away, I could feel my head pounding as tears flowed from my eyes. "A-Ally?" Austin's voice softened in a caring matter. Austin? Austin!

I flipped my head to his direction, staring right at him in dis-belief. "Austin?" I panted. There was hope in his eyes and I lunged right to him, crashing my lips to his.

It was rough, like we hadn't kissed in years.

... Well, we haven't.

I cried as we kissed desperately, making up for all the time lost. "Austin, oh my god" my voice shook during the kiss but I kept going, fisting Austin's blonde hair in my hands. Austin's hands were on my waist with a tight grip "Ally I missed you so much" it sounded like he was crying too.

I pulled away to just look at him. "I've waited 3 years for you. Words can't describe how happy I am" a tear of joy strolled down his cheek with the cheesiest grin I had ever seen. "I still love you Austin" I kissed him again. "I still love you too" he kissed back with so much passion. I smirked against his lips "I recall a certain blonde and I planning on doing something extremely dirty that night... what do you say we pick up on where we left off" I bit my bottom lip seductively.

Austin laughed grabbing my hand as we left the auditorium "fine by me"

* * *

**AND THAT'S ANOTHER ONESHOT JUST FOR YOU GUYS! Please tell me your ideas for a one shot and I'll write it. Just, you know, not dirty. **

**I have a few in mind already;**

**Whistle: Austin tells Ally what the song _Whistle _by Flo Rida really means. **

**High School Reunion: Austin and Ally (both still single) see each other after 5 years at a high school reunion and dirty memories of what they used to do in the locker rooms get them both fired up again. **

**The Beginning: Austin and Ally meet in pre-school and become best friends, with a teeny crush brewing. **

**Friend, For or Boyfriend: Ally never knows how to label Austin as; friend, for or her boyfriend. **

**IN REVIEWS TELL ME WHICH OF THESE 4 SHOULD I GO ON WITH NEXT OR YOUR OWN IDEAS! I always read my PM's too if you don't want to put it up for others to see :)**


	12. High School Reunion

**I do not own ****anything **

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: High School Reunion**

**Rating: PG**

**Plot: 5 years after the gang have graduated Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez receive a letter to attend their High School Reunion. When Austin and Ally come face to face and catch up after these long 5 years will feelings be reborn, or have they never died? **

* * *

**No one's POV - **

(Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez separately at their own houses checking the mail)

The four of them stood at their mailboxes shuffling through mail when a flashy and perfectly crinkle-less letter catches their eye.

_Dear (Austin Moon, Dez Fisher, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa)_

_You have been invited to Marino High's High School Reunion. Meet us in the school's gym from 6-10pm, Friday the 16th of July for a long night of catching up with old friends, and remembering old memories. RSPV to marino_highschool_official .au **(FAKE EMAIL)**_

_Sincerely Mr Mackentire, current Principal of Marino High school _

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I stood in front of the mirror holding up old dresses of mine from 5 years ago, burried way in the back of my closet. The dresses were all bright, colourful and fun. And here I am in my tight black pencil skirt, crisp white shirt and a black vest with heels. I got a job at the New York Music Producers, the best of the best in the world of music.

But I'm not signed to sing their songs. I'm the one who writes them _for _signed artists. Taylor Swift, Rihanna, Coldplay, P!nk... you name it. Did you know I even wrote a song for Miley Cyrus? Get ready for it, but the one and only; Wrecking Ball.

I remember that day like the back of my hand. She came in wearing a crop top and high waisted denim shorts that showed off the bottom of her butt cheeks. We spoke for a while so I could drain her feelings out into writing a song, obviously she cried to me over her breakup with Liam Hemsworth.

She seemed... nice. At first. Until the detailed story on their sex life. I'll never be able to get that out of my mind. I had to assure her many times I wasn't going to write a song on _sex, _and more on the behind story of her love.

I worked with Star Records for about a year after I finished High School before he recommended me to the New York Music Producers, I'll always be so grateful to him for giving me that opportunity. Still, I would have preferred seeing my own career in the singing business to take off, than writing songs for other people.

I see Austin on the TV all the time, interviews on TV shows, the music countdown every Saturday morning, obviously hitting number 1 every week. It's nice to see he's achieved his goal, he didn't really need me anymore after he learnt to find inspiration and write his own songs.

His newest single is amazing, he rocks the stage like he was still 15.

...

A smile crept on my face as I stared up to the building of Marino high. It's not that different, I think it's just been re-painted here and there. I stopped at my old locker and ran my fingers over it. Looks like it's been taken over by some goth teenager now. I know this because of the skull stickers at the top and thick black marker reading; **All shall die. **

Pfft, teenagers these days? Who isn't going around making self-harm their "hobby" these days.

My dress was strapless, grey at the top with a silver belt on my waist just under. From there down it was long, flowy and white with an open section on the side where you see my legs. In these heels, it makes my legs look that much longer and a few tints darker in skin tone.

"Ally?" a gasp came from behind me.

I spun around with a huge grin "TRISH!" **( I bet you thought it was going to be Austin :P ) **

She stood there with a one-shoulder purple, designer dress with rhine stones plastered at the top. Did I mention Trish went on to start her own fashion line? She's in league with some of the most top designers in the world, also quite a threat to them too. I hugged her tightly and she looked me top to bottom "damn girl did puberty only just come now? You're taller, tanner and *GASP* your boobs came out of hiding!"

We both laughed and I blushed "I saw your newest Spring line in Times Square Magazine, congratulations" I nudged her. "And how about you miss Miley Cyrus. I can't believe you wrote Wrecking Ball! You deserve so much more credit then what they gave you"

"Well if my eyes haven't deceived me; Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa" two arms were wrapped around the both of us by that familiar red-head. "Dez! It's so good to see you, when did you get here?" Trish let go from hugging him.

A woman with long, blonde and perfect hair came up to us. Her deep-blue dress was short to mid-thigh and had model thin legs. "Oh guys, this is my fiancé, Rochelle" Dez took her hand. Our jaws dropped down to the ground. That's Dez's fiancé!? She's a friggin model. What happened? Did they both apply for Beauty and the Geek or something?

"Dez I'm so happy for you!" I cried in awe. "So have you seen Austin yet?" I looked around the area.

Dez sighed and lowered his head "I checked with the front entrance chick, he hasn't come yet. But I'm not sure if he will. He's in LA right now I'm sure" he shrugged.

...

It's been 2 hours and still no sign of Austin. Dez told me if he saw him, he'd text me. But still nothing.

I stood by the punch bowl and kept a distance to not spill it on my dress. Sipping it I slapped the cup back down onto the bench as soon as I felt the vibration of my phone in my purse. Shuffling past the multiple lip glosses and emergency pads/tampons (you never know) I found my iPhone down at the bottom.

A text came up from Dez and I felt instantly happy.

Dez: Austin's here, we're talking backstage

I walked away from the table and went up to the stage, slipping into the side behind the curtains. A DJ booth was playing and I covered my ears as I walked beside the booming speakers. Backstage was a lot quieter with about 10 people scattering around setting up the band. I saw Dez's firery red hair next to that familiar blonde I remember dating back in high school.

You heard correct.

We dated.

It was your typical high school relationship. The four of us went to the beach and he would hug me from behind playfully, kissing in the water, make-out sessions at the lockers before class and romantic dates here and there. But we've grown up now. It's all in the past.

Dez smiled as I approached and Austin turned to face me with that same smile I fell for when I was 15.

"Whoa Dez, you told me your supermodel fiancé was hot, but I didn't think she was going to be this hot. Nice" Austin laughed fist-bumping Dez's fist. Both him and I burst into a fit of laughter while Austin stood their confused.

"Dude... that's not my fiancé. That's Ally" Dez tried his hardest not to laugh again. Austin's smile dropped dumb-founded. But it quickly crept up again before swooping me off the ground in a spinning hug. "Ally that's seriously you? Wha? What happened? Did you trade bodies with Amber Heard?" he looked me up and down. He isn't the first person to do that tonight.

"It's great to see you Austin!" I blushed sweetly. Dez smiled with a sigh of happiness "well great catching up but I gotta get back to Rochelle, she's looking for me" Dez shrugged and jogged back outside.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Austin offered his hand, ushering me to the stage door that led outside to the hallways. They were dimly lit with the frail light above us, lighting down the centre.

**Austin's POV - **

"So in the end my llama had to go back to the zoo under homeland security and national park order" Dez shrugged. We were talking backstage of the reunion since I had just come late and he just so happened to be there. He's matured so much since then.

A beautiful girl with a grey and white dress came over and my heart stopped. She must be Dez's supermodel fiancé he was telling me about.

"Whoa Dez, you told me your supermodel fiancé was hot, but I didn't think she was going to be this hot. Nice" I smirked laughing as I fist-bumped Dez's fish. Both of them burst into a fit of laughter.

What's so funny?

Am I missing something here?

"Dude... that's not my fiancè. That's Ally" Dez choked trying not to laugh again. My smile dropped, well that was awkward. It quickly crept back up again and I wrapped my arms around Ally's waist into a hug, spinning her on the spot. "Ally that's seriously you Wha? What happened? Did you trade bodies with Amber Heard?" I checked her out.

The dress hugged her waist and much _larger _boobs perfectly and something about her legs is seriously sexy. The dress had a slit in the white where her leg could stick out and it went up to her thigh. Is it strange that I'm turned on?

"It's great to see you Austin" Ally innocently blushed holding the side of her dress nervously. Dez checked his watch and sighed with a happy tone "well great catching up but I gotta get back to Rochelle, she's looking for me" Dez shrugged and jogged off stage.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I offered my hand, ushering her to the exit door that opened to the hallways. It's supposed to be staff only but it's not like I go to this school anymore.

It was fairy dark with the pale light lit in the centre of the hallway roof. But I kind of liked it. **( Think of High School Musical 3 at the beginning with the whole roof-scene Can I Have This Dance )**

...

"I love your new song" Ally complimented as we climbed the stairs up to the school roof. I always came up here to think when I was a student. It was quiet and there were plants growing in pots up there, even a vegetable garden for Home Economics. But it was for teachers only.

It's still exactly the same.

"Truth be told... I didn't write that song. I had a songwriter from Star Records write it for me. I-I've just... I've lost my inspiration to write" I sighed and sat down on the bench.

"So your lost your mojo?" Ally sat beside me, crossing her knee over the other politely. She always has cared for manners. "How about you eh? Dez told me about the Miley Cyrus thing. Yikes" I hissed in a joking matter. I met Miley Cyrus at one of my shows... she's definitely not Hannah Montana anymore.

Ally chuckled "everyone thinks I'm dirty for writing it, but it's not the actual song that's disturbing. More like the video clip" she groaned frustrated. We both laughed "you still have it in you"

It was silent and my eyes just took in my surroundings. I smirked at a sudden thought. "What?" Ally asked noticing my smile.

"Do you remember in senior year on graduation night?" a blush crept on my face with the cheesiest smirk. Ally gasped covering her mouth "oh my gosh yes! You still remember that?" she nudged my arm.

"How couldn't I have? You were my first" my tone went serious.

On graduation night the school has a tradition to have a party in the sports gym.

_Flashback _

_Ally and I swayed to the music and just as the song ended I leant down to kiss her on the lips. "I love you Ally" I smiled. _

_She kissed me back for a few seconds "I love you too, forever and always" _

_I took her hand with a dirty look in my eye that she shared as well. Eager we ran out of the party to the hallways. Ally was trying to contain her laughter at how many rules she would be breaking tonight. Sneaking out of the dance to go have sex on the roof, on school grounds in after-school times. Pretty bad-ass in my opinion. _

_I hushed her checking if the coast was clear and we went up to the roof, closing the door behind us. _

_I held her waist licking my lips "Ally are you sure you want to do this?" _

_She nodded pulling me closer against her "I trust you, my heart belongs to you" _

_We kissed leaning against the wall as it got steamier and dirtier by the minute. Slowly over time getting to the ground where we lay on my jacket. What? I didn't want her to get scratches and marks from the cement ;)_

_End of Flashback_

I stared at Ally and she stared back, I couldn't find myself to pull my eyes off hers. But they were the same brown eyes that made me fall for her the first time.

Ally hasn't changed, there's no doubt about that. Though her appearance is different, I find her 10x hotter than she used to be.

My hand cupped her cheek with our faces only a few cm apart. "Ally"

She nodded and pressed her lips onto mine gently. She pulled her lips off for a moment with a smirk "Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

"Austin I'm on top?" I questioned

Ally fought back a laugh "No, before that"

I was about to say it when she covered my mouth "nope before that too"

"I said that my heart belongs to you" she sighed and bit her lip "and that too"

"You know, coming back here reminds me of the old days when you and I were... y'know, dating. And I miss it" I admitted.

Ally hesitated before relaxing her arms loosely around my neck "it's funny because I feel the same"

* * *

**So during this I got a little bored and started to ramble, my apologies. I don't own High School Musical, Wrecking Ball, that random email that may or may not exist (I really don't know, but I advise you all to not try it) or any celebrities I mention... But my birthday is on the same day as Jayma Mays and Will Ferrell so yay. **

**That was a random fact, but anyways. Hope you liked it. I will be writing 'Whistle' next for those of you who voted it. Any ideas on just how it should go? Besides obviously Austin just tells Ally what the song is actually about. Help?**


	13. Whistle

**I do not own ****anything and please back off those of you sending me the "rules" about copywriting lyrics! I give all credit to the writers of EVERY song I use in my stories, so that grants me permission to use it. That's right. I just went there! REBELL :P ahaha as if.  
**

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: Whistle**

**Rating: M (dirty scene not written by me!)**

**Plot: Austin explains to Ally what the song 'Whistle' by Flo Rida actually means.**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Okay so I chose the playlist of music you can perform at the Beach Bash this Friday" Ally eagerly sat beside me on the piano bench.

I picked up the perfectly printed paper listed with at least 20 different songs on here. "Whistle?" I stiffled a laugh.

Ally knotted her eyebrows together "what's wrong with it? You love that song? I heard you playing it in your room the other day while you were sleeping" Ally giggled innocently.

Oh if she only knew I wasn't sleeping ;)

That music was just to set the mood.

Ally pulled out a whistle from her bag "and I even thought while performing this you could wear these whistle necklaces and some T-shirts I printed.

And right before my eyes Ally stood up unzipping her jacket. She wore a black T-shirt with a large whistle in the middle with bold writing at the top _'can you blow my whistle baby?'_

I fell into a fit of laughter and fell off the side of the bench. She's not serious is she? Holy crap! She doesn't know what the song is about.

"Austin! I worked really hard on these" Ally stomped her foot crossing her arms. "I thought you'd like it" she pouted.

I cleared my throat getting serious. I stood up and held the side of Ally's arms "Ally, I'm going to tell you right now... that song isn't about blowing whistles" I tried to contain the laughter building up in the pit of my stomach.

Ally squinted her eyes "Austin I'm pretty sure I can read lyrics correctly. I even double checked online before making my design. It specifically says; can you blow my _WHISTLE _baby? I think he's like a football coach or something" Ally shrugged with her innocent thoughts.

I shook my head going over to my guitar. "Listen carefully"

**( can't be bothered to write the lyrics since they have very complicated rapping parts, but still, credit to the writers of Flor Rida Whistle )**

Ally still sat their dumb-founded biting at her bottom lip. "Nope, still don't get it" she shook her head. I groaned out plastering my head into the palm of my heads. "I really don't know how to say this to you Ally..." I grunted again. Ally moved over next to me and smiled "then show me somehow" she shrugged.

My head instantly shot up eyes wide "nu-uh!" I spat out, choking on my words a bit. It send a shiver down my spine to think of Ally doing _that _to me. And blowing _my _whistle.

I bit my lip in a groan, squeezing my eyes shut. That image was only making me get hard. "Austin? Are you okay?" Ally put her hand on my thigh. Oh god that wasn't helping! Suddenly these jeans aren't so comfortable anymore...

She gave it a harmless squeeze trying to get my attention "Austin what's wrong?" she wiped her other hand on my forehead. "You're really hot!" she swaps to her backhand. Holy shit! She's driving me insane. The top she was wearing was starting to annoy me and all I wanted to do was shred it right off her skin to see that milky flesh hidden under it.

Ally scooted closer and I swear I could feel her boobs poling my sides "I think you're getting a fever" she pouted and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug "don't worry though, I'll take care of you and make you feel real good again" she innocently stood up. That's it.

**A/N: okay this is important; I did not write this scene. Thankyou writer who offered to write this dirty part since I was a tad uncomfortable writing it. Though it was asked by this writer to not have a name in. THANKS )**

**I repeat, I did not write this! An anonymous writer has PM me with this scene. **

I pulled Ally down roughly onto my lap. "You want to know what the song is about... I'll show you" I moaned smashing my lips against hers. Ally gasped in the lips with the sudden movement of my tongue stroking hers. But she soon melted into the hungry kiss, wanting more of it herself. My hands held her waist tightly and she moved them upwards, cupping her breasts.

Holy shit they feel good!

Sure I've touched Cassidy's before after work at the Diner a while ago, but hers aren't as big and plump. She seemed almost too experienced with the HJ she gave me that night. It was pretty much a turn off. Especially with hands as dry as hers.

Slowly my mouth inched its way down to her chest, sucking at her collarbone and travelling lower. Ally let out a girly moan, almost coming out as a squeak. But I knew it was a good thing. "Urgh, Ally" I grunted as she ran her fingers under my shirt, tugging at the material over my head until I was shirtless.

"Austin" she groaned breathlessly. I found it so sexy when she said my name. Now I'm really thankful Ally locked the door.

I gripped onto the low cut hemming of Ally's printed shirt and tensed my arms. My fists ripped it down the middle, splitting it completely in half. Ally gasped throwing her head back in pleasure, not even caring about her shirt.

Ally's hands fisted in my hair as I kissed her neck, fiddling with her bra strap. Hair pulling if officially now a turn on... when Ally does it.

My hard-on throbbed, begging for more attention, it was almost painful with these tight ass jeans! My hands stripped off her bra as I through it behind me on the piano bench. I plastered them to Ally's hips tightly and she pulled my head off her neck. There was now a dark and massive hickey where my lips were.

Ally was breathless and stared at me with dark eyes. Mine widened as she bit her lip, rocking her hips back and forth on my lap.

"Al-ly!" I threw my head back in pleasure. Ally slid off my lap and stood seductively in front of me. I was about to lean forward and grab her waist but she placed a finger on my chest, pushing me back down. Our eyes never moved away as she removed her jeans, only leaving her in a pair of black lace panties.

Ally bent down to her knees in front of me as her fingers played with the button of my jeans. She got them off easily and teasingly slid her hands up my thighs, painfully slow I might add. I grabbed her hands and tugged her closer, leaning my head down to hit her with a hard kiss. "Don't be a tease you naughty girl" I whispered.

Ally smirked and slipped her fingers under the stretchy fabric of my boxers, sliding them down my legs. My 9-incher sprung out, grateful for... well... freedom?

Ally held her hand between her own legs, teasing and rubbing her fingers over the lace. "That is so sexy" I couldn't believe my eyes. She giggled and pushed her fingers under it, rubbing her clit.

Ally held one hand on my hips still squatting in front of me as she leant closer and closer with her head. Holy shit, I can't believe this is actually happening. Ally licked me base to tip, getting me wet with her warm mouth. Her lips moved around it, almost massaging around me.

As Ally's head bobbed up and down on me with a tight grip of her mouth my hands played with her hair in big bunches of my fist. "O-Oh shhhhiiiittt!" I groaned out in pleasure sinking down on the piano bench unable to hold myself up. I panted, blown completely out of my mind at this pleasurable feeling. Ally's a virgin right? She would have told me if she wasn't otherwise. But hell, she seems so experienced.

My member twitched violently as I started to heat up a thin layer of sweat on my bare and naked body.

Ally pinned my hips down as they threatened to jerk up every few seconds. "A-Ally I'm almost the-there" I stuttered speechless.

My entire load flooded Ally's mouth as she chugged it all down, gulp by gulp. My body went limp and I slid off the bench down to the floor with Ally. She let herself fall on top of me and we lay there out of breath.

"Ally... are you sure you've never done this before?" I questioned gasping for air. She shook her head "trust me... you're my first. And that wasn't even the whole thing" she panted.

"Oh trust me... I'll give you the whole thing after my concert on Friday at the Beach Bash. That I can guarentee you"

Ally smirked. Suddenly she jerked up looking at the wall. "Austin I have to go! I was supposed to meet Nelson 30 minutes ago!" she hurried, scrambling around the room to get her clothes back on. She blew me a quick kiss before closing the door behind her.

...

I walked into the Practise room late that afternoon still trying to adjust to what took place today. Ally gave me a blow job right here on that piano bench where we have to work everyday when working on songs.

I sat down on the couch by the wall lying down. "Ouch" I flinched sitting back up. I lifted the couch cushion and Ally's iPod was under it. She must have left it here earlier.

I scrolled through her playlists and came across one at the bottom... it was just labelled; Ally's special songs.

But when I actually looked at the songs in it my eyes widened. Adam Lambert - Your entertainment, Bruno Mars - Gorilla... Flo Rida Whistle! The list goes on but they're all dirty songs about, well, SEX.

Realisation then struck me. She knew what the song was about!

* * *

**Like I have said 3 times, I did not write the dirty scene in this one-shot. As you may have noticed from my previous one-shots and stories, I'm not so good at writing sex scenes. But I have gotten smut and M rated requests so when an anonymous writer PM me this scene I decided to use it, but give credit to her. But it was requested to not say their actual user or name :l Thankyou - (you know who you are)**


	14. Friend, Foe or Boyfriend?

**I do not own ****anything  
**

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: Friend, Foe or Boyfriend?**

**Rating: PG13**

**Plot: Sometimes Ally likes him, sometimes she hates him. And other times, she falls in love with him, all just for the cycle to repeat itself. Will Ally ever be able to label Austin as something? Her friend, foe of boyfriend?**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

There's only one reasonable explanation for this... Austin's bipolar. Either that, or I am. I don't know what to think of him? Can't I just stick a label on Austin and not constantly change my mind about it?

Here's what went down to day that has got me into, yet another, twist.

* * *

I hummed, stepping up to the top step of the ladder. Why do we always get all the new instruments at once and have to be put together when all we save in money is 10c. Not my idea of a bargain, but it's my dad's business, not mine.

"_It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging by a threat. But I'm still gonna push ahead. So I tell myself, yeah i tell myself. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down" _the lyrics came to me as I sung the tune that had been bugging me all day.

I reached my hand up further so I could get the last violin onto the top hook. I lifted one leg with the other right on it's tippy-toe. I hissed and squeaked in effort, inching my way higher.

I let it go once I had gotten it hooked up and went to put my foot back down. But being the cults I am, I missed and lost my balance. I gasped, my first reaction as I realise in only a split second that I was going to hit the floor and be in a lot of pain. "I gotcha!" someone called running over, under me.

I fell into the strong arms and smiled to see Austin. "That was close" he chuckled and set me down. I gave him a thankful smirk and hugged him "thanks Austin, who knows what would have happened if you didn't catch me when I fell" I shrugged staring up at the ladder.

"That's what friends are for right? We have each other's backs" he smirked.

"Hey what was that you were singing just as I came in?" Austin asked crossing his arms. I grinned excitedly "do you like it? I came up with the lyrics as I was putting away the violins"

Austin widened his eyes impressed "I'm not surprised. You're the best song writer in the biz" he nudged my arm.

* * *

Yet again I let Austin, Trish and Dez talk me into going to the beach party tonight. It's the last night of Summer before school starts again tomorrow, so there was a party for the people moving into seniors this year. Which was us. But like I said, it's the first day of school tomorrow, so I should get an early night's rest.

It was dark and I had a towel loosely over my bright red bikini. I've never been so comfortable with being so... exposed. Even in front of Austin. The most skin he's ever seen on me was when I had a one-piece suit on and denim shorts. That's it.

I sat in my beach fold-out banana chair while everyone crazily jumped and danced around the bomb-fire a good 80m away from me. The glow of the fire gave me enough light to see the book I was currently reading.

Austin ran up to me shirtless in his yellow board shorts and I looked up at him, admiring his perfectly sculpted and toned body. Austin grabbed my hands and pulled me up from the chair. "Whoa- Austin? What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"You'll see" he smirked and pulled me over to everyone. I groaned with all the sand that was now spitting at my calves. Yuck, I really hate the beach.

"Austin?" I asked as he suddenly stopped and all his other friends surrounded me. I gasped when several hands grabbed the side of my body, lifting me up in the air. I squirmed above them but their grip was tight. "Austin! Austin get me down!" I yelled trying to get him to let go.

"C'mon All's. Don't be such an Ally-cat and have some fun for once" he laughed trotting into the water with his friends. The water lightly spat at my back with the splashed they all made under me. Oh god, they were going to drop me in! "NO!" I yelled desperate for them to let go now.

They were all around chest-deep with their arms all stretched above their heads with me on top. "Ready! 3, 2, 1!" I screamed as they all let go, falling into the icy-cold water with a shriek. I resurfaced and took in the air that I could, coughing like crazy.

Austin and his friends all pointed and laughed and I blushed... holy mother of pickles... this couldn't get any worse... My bikini's gone!

Austin pulled it from behind his back "drop something Ally?" he smirked. I wrapped my arms across my chest, sinking low into the water. I was thankful it was at least night time. "See ya later Dawson" David laughed, snatching it and ran off back to shore. I gasped and my jaw dropped. That did not just happen!

* * *

After the whole beach incident Trish ended up finding the guys throwing my bikini around back on shore. She came in after me after she threatened it off Austin and gave it to me. I was lucky she came with me to leave. Though I insisted she stayed to have fun, she went with me to the carnival anyway.

Good thing I had my white jumpsuit to throw over my bikini to come here eh? Otherwise I'd be walking around in my swimmers. Yikes.

"Hey Ally I'm gonna go play that clown game over there. Meet you at the picnic bench in 20?" she shrugged pointing to the games hut where I saw Ruby, a girl from school, running it. I nodded "uh yeah, I'll just go on the Ferris Wheel"

We went our separate ways as I headed to the short line up on the Ferris wheel. It rained today so there wasn't many people at the carnival, but I liked it that way.

I got to the front and smiled at the staff member who ran the ride. He opened my carriage when I heard my name being called. Austin came up beside me "sorry I'm back" he came in beside me, closing the carriage safety bar down in a hurry. The staff guy shrugged and pulled the lever, rolling the Ferris Wheel up.

"Austin what are you doing here? I can't believe you would do that to me" I scoffed, whining.

Austin had a guileful look as he kept his stare down to his lap. "Ally look I'm really sorry about that, we were only meant to take you to the water, but Jacob threw me your bikini and I-I... I should have stuck up for you" he sighed. "I know this'll be hard to forgive but I'm truly serious, I didn't mean for the prank to go that far at all. You were so humiliated and embarrassed but I stuck to the guys instead of helping you out. Instead of letting David run off with your bikini top, I should have came down beside you and put my arms around you, so I could walk you back to shore without anyone seeing your stuff"

I bit my gums thinking about him doing that. It was almost funny. I mean if you think about it, my _bare _boobs would have been pressed up against his _bare _chest tightly. Whoo, that's a jump from 0 base to third!

Still haven't had my first kiss yet and already 5 guys, including Austin, have seen my boobs.

"I forgive you" I sighed. A smile crept up on both our faces and he hugged me tight "thank you! I understand how awkward that would have been to help you like _that, _but I still would have done it to help"

"That's what friends are for though, we have each other's backs" I remembered what he said this morning after catching me.

Austin went quiet and shifted his body to face me "no... it's what Austin and Ally do. We're more than just friends in my opinion" he smirked kissing my cheek. My face flushed bright red and I was lucky the carriage had just stopped at the bottom.

* * *

Now I don't even know what to do? Is he my friend, foe, or boyfriend?

* * *

I walk into the school gates and I'm tired as ever. That early sleep would have been nice but no, I had to go to a beach party. People laughed staring at their phones. Did I forget to mention the video of me being thrown into the water and losing my bikini was uploaded onto YouTube? Yep... 1000,000 hits already. But it's mainly because I was half naked

I sighed and hid my face into my locker.

"Hey All's" Austin came up behind me. I turned to face him, only to be surprised when his hands grip my waist and I'm pushed against the locker. "Whoa Austi-"

He cut me off "I was serious about what I said last night you know" he had a dark, yet soft look in his eye. Then next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a hungry kiss.

Yep... Boyfriend.


	15. When The Full Moon Rises

**I do not own ****anything - enough of this shit about "you're not allowed to copy lyrics, read the rules. I give full credit to all the songs that I use in my stories so back off.  
**

**Couple: AUSLLY**

**Title: When The Full Moon Rises...**

**Rating: M**

**Plot: Ally has a dark secret. Will Cassidy push her to breaking point when she finally snaps? **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I hung my head low down the halls, but as I already knew; it doesn't always work. My shoulder thuds against the lockers and I'm kicked in the stomach. Though it's painful I don't cry, I ran out of tears a few years ago when this all began. I'm going through my last year as a loser, again.

My eyes peep over to Austin who's standing in the corner with a sorry look in his eyes. He's been giving me that look all these years yet does nothing about it. I know inside... way, way in there... he still cares. But his stupid slut of a girlfriend, _Cassidy _was more important than me. Yes I said was.

3 years ago when I helped Austin get Cassidy a date, she ruined their own date and blamed it on me, claiming that I was jealous. I'll admit, I liked Austin, but I would never do that. Friends before Feelings I always say. From then I befriended him from not believing me and Cassidy's group of "populars" have beaten me up since while Austin stands in the background and watches.

I groan with another blow to the stomach by Dallas. He eyes me viciously and I clamp my mouth shut scared.

The thing is... Dallas and I share something in common... we're werewolves. He was the one who bit me, but I have to keep quiet about it all. The full moon puts werewolves in a trance, it took me a few goes to actually take control of myself and walk around consciously so I don't hurt anyone.

It's happened before, the next morning the poor man was sent to a rehabilitation centre when he went on about a werewolf attack.

"Why don't you just throw yourself over a cliff, nobody wants you" Cassidy snaps at me, cat-walking down the halls in her 6 inch heels.

Dallas turns his head falling to the back and sends me an evil glare. _"Stay quiet you little bitch, you and I both know I'll hurt you" _he speaks through my mind in a stubborn grouch. I nod my head rapidly _"Nobody will find out..." _

And with that he left with the group, leaving me alone in the halls curled up in a ball.

* * *

I walk through the woods, shoving my hands in my pocket. I don't even care about missing the rest of school, it's not even first break. I slumped on a boulder rock by the flowing river, it was peaceful and I feel so carefree. Dallas is the only person who knows about this place along with other werewolves in Miami. It's basically where we meet at every Full Moon and run freely.

"Oh my gosh Mrs Hamilton is sucha bitch. I was at a party this weekend, it's not my fault I couldn't get my stupid assignment done" I hear Cassidy's voice not far followed by laughs... and she's not alone. I instantly smell Dallas' sent and creep back behind the boulder. They're getting closer.

I ship-shape into my werewolf form with my sleek black fur coat, unique like the others. I crouch down and my ears twitch with their voices coming to the clearing... they're here.

"Austy come on" Cassidy giggles. "Yeah I'm coming"

Austin... oh no.

I peek around the corner and see Cassidy, Broke and Tilly all pulling their shirts off, leaving them in their bras. Seriously? I have to drink from this water! Dallas pulls off his shirt when he stops suddenly sniffing their air. Oh no, he know's I'm here. I pounce on top of the rock growling as the girls all shriek. The boys are all startled and I see Dallas' horrid expression.

I leap down from the rock and bark at him, _"what are you doing here!" _I yelled through my mind. "Dallas!" his girlfriend, Brooke, gasps noticing that I'm growling at him. Dallas acts all worried and frightened to play off "human" when he replies back.

_"You're a goody-two-shoes, shouldn't you be at school! You're making a scene!" _

I snap at him once and then turn to Austin. His eyes are staring deep into mine with slight fear, and hesitating I run for it through the woods. That was a close one. But I'm never going to hear the end of it from Dallas.

* * *

I sat in the back of class as usual when my phone vibrates, it's a text from Dallas.

**Dallas: You're lucky I just saved both our furry asses! I convinced them we shouldn't call the police because people will think we're "crazy". You're in deep shit and you know it. **

I sigh and slip my phone back into my pocket. Great, now I have to avoid Dallas for the rest of the week until he forgets about it and moves on.

* * *

The class cheered watching the last few people battle off in Dodgeball. I look over at Cassidy... she wasn't even wearing a bra. And I know Austin, he doesn't even go for that sort of thing. I sighed and clapped coldly when Elliot was hit with the ball.

I'm suddenly snapping my eyes open with the contact of the ball hitting me in the face. I fall back into the stands holding my hand. Now there's a group around me. I sit back up with the help of the people behind me. Cassidy was laughing hysterically and I instantly knew it was her that threw the ball.

That's it I've had it.

I stormed up to Cassidy and slap her right in the face, everyone gasps. "You're a real bitch you know that! I'm so fed up with this shit you've been treating me with for the past 2-3 years!" I snapped. Austin's eyes are widened and the entire gym is silent.

Dallas comes up from the stands and joins in "ALLY! Calm the fuck down!" he can sense the anger boiling up inside me, and it's not a good thing. "NO! Dallas you listen to me! You're just as bad as the others and threaten my own life against me if I don't keep my mouth shut. But guess what, IT DOESN'T PHASE ME ANYMORE! My life is a shit hell-hole anyway!"

I can see the murderous look in his eyes. "You wouldn't..." he warned stepping closer. I gritted through my teeth "try me"

"What the FUCK is she talking about Dallas!" Cassidy screeched annoyed. I turned around with dark eyes fuming with anger "you broke me Cassidy, but you'll never break my spirit" I spat.

"Ally don't. If you do this they'll kill you" Dallas was bouncing nervously. I whipped my head towards him, tears building up in my eyes "you almost sounded like you cared... like you used to before all this shit happened"

I finally faced Austin "did you know she's been cheating on you for the past month with Elliot? I would have told you but we aren't _friends _anymore" I let the tears drip from my over flowing eyes. Cassidy gasped "you bitch!" she squeaked. Austin's face went pale with shock as Elliot sunk down in the stands awkwardly. "Cassidy don't!" Dallas yelled but it was too late.

She tackled me to the ground bitch-slapping me across the face several times. Where the fuck is Coach T?

Dallas panicked and pulled Cassidy off me, knowing she was only stirring me up more. But I can't hold back much longer...

I pushed my hands behind me to sit up and I was panting, my eyes looking dangerously through hers. "Ally fight it!" Dallas yelled... but it was too late.

I sprung to all-fours and the class all sitting in the stands gasped and made a run for it out the gym, still trying to record as much as they could. I growled and Cassidy's eyes widened looking at me. Dallas cursed under his breath "awh-shit!" he snapped.

My head turned to Austin, he lay on his back panting with shock. I stared at him straight in the eyes and I felt him looking straight through my soul. Growling echoed to the side of me and before I could even turn my head Dallas pounced on me, both of us snapping our jaws at each other and rolling around.

Austin and Cassidy ran out of the gym quickly as Dallas threw me straight threw the wall. Students scattered seeing us fight.

_"I'm fed up with this Dallas! I can't keep having you on my back!" _I yelled through my mind, though it game out as a snappy and aggressive bark.

_"You've just uncovered your own species!" _Dallas dodged back. I pounced on him and bit my jaw at his neck. He let out a squeak and his claws scraped down my sides. I winced at the blood shedding and let go. We both stumbled back but I found it hard to walk. Dallas has always been stronger.

Dallas scratched his paw at my face, cutting under my eye. I fought the pain as much as I could and took steady breaths through my big black nose. I saw Austin in the corner of my eye, and for the first time in a while... I actually sensed emotion in what he was feeling; panic and worry.

Caught off guard, I was then shoved against the locker. Something I was more than used to. Dallas' teeth sunk into my poor and I yelped out. Trying my best I kicked my back legs at him to shove him off me.

Out of breath I couldn't get up, Dallas took a step forward with his head low growling at me... this is my ending.

I morphed and shrivelled back to my human form in my gym clothes that now had tares in it. The wounds still dripped off my skin where I had been scratched and my hand was definitely broken. Next thing I knew Austin jumped in front of me "Dallas stop" Austin warned. "You can't hurt her"

He crouched down beside me, wrapping his jacket around my shoulders. My top was pretty much trashed. Austin helped me up and held me close while Dallas returned to his human form "she deserves to die. She broke all the laws of a werewolf and reviled our kind" he grouched eyeing Ally murderously.

"I didn't ask for this Dallas... you gave it to me" I mumbled still hurt. "You were dying Ally and I had to save you... you're my little sister" Dallas sighed. He finally admitted it aloud.

The students all erupted into gasps... did I forget to mention Dallas is my older brother? Our father was a werewolf, and I inhabited my mothers human side while Dallas got our dad's, along with the whole werewolf blood. I was out in the woods when I was attacked, if it weren't for Dallas biting me... I would be dead.

"It's true" I nodded to Austin. "Well that obviously means nothing now if you want me dead anyhow" I muttered. "Ally, our father will kill you anyway, you know what he did to Carey"

Tears almost came to my eyes. Carey was a close friend of Dallas and mine when we were younger. We were 13 and Carey showed her boyfriend what she was... and he wasn't scared either. Though our father, the chief of the tribe, killed her for it. And we both had to watch our father battle her on the field when she eventually gave up.

"Then we'll leave" Austin spoke up. I looked upwards with a confused expression "you said so yourself, your father will kill her... then she'll run away. And I'll go with her"

"Austin-" I started but he hushed me. "Ally, though I've tried to deny it, Ill always still have feelings for you. And I regret befriending you, you have no idea how much it hurts to see you in pain everyday. And this time I'm going to do something about it. I know a place where you'll be safe and still can rome the woods. There's a cabin lodge we can stay at"

Dallas nodded "as much as I hate you for this... I agree. Father doesn't have to know where you went... and he won't know that any of us do either. Cassidy?"

She scoffed rolling her eyes "I'm really going to regret this but... go. It's not coz I'm saving you or anything, just coz I want you to leave and piss off" she acted pretending to be interested in her nails. I gave her a simple smile and the students still here all made a beeping noise with their phones. "Deleted" Jerry from my science lab pushed his phone into his pocket.

* * *

**Well I'm pretty sure it failed at the end, coz it went from "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" to "run away, you'll be safe" like that totally backfired but honestly it's 9pm, there's just been a huge storm at my house with thunder, lightning, rain and even hale (I'VE NEVER SEEN HALE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!)**

**Anyways, please review some of your ONESHOT ideas and some important news; SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR HEAVENLY BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE I'M COMPLETELY STUCK WITH NOWHERE TO GO FROM HERE AND IF I DON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO END IT :( which I'm sure some of you don't want. **

**On the 21st of November write a one-shot, two-shot or three-shot (whatever you want) on bullying! **

**- standing up to bullies**

**- what bullies are making teens do**

**ETC. **

**Also, on December 1st everyone has to write a CHRISTMAS THEMED ONE-SHOT! I'm obviously going to do AUSLLY/RAURA being the huge fangirl that I am. REVIEW :D **


End file.
